Ghost Story
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: During a battle, Static accidentally kills Talon. The results that follow lead him to wonder if the guilt is eating at him, or if an unhappy ghost wants revenge. Now with the original ending!
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Edit 5/29/2013: Hello, everyone. It's been a year since I completed this story. Well, as I was uploading this story to my Deviantart page, because of all the stories I've written, this one is one of my favorites, I read the last few chapters and realized how awful the ending was.

Back in 2011 when I wrote the final two chapters I hesitated with writing my original ending for this story. I thought it was too frightening and too graphic for a story (and I didn't want to up the rating). I wasn't sure about publishing something like that so I changed the direction of the story to fit a much lighter ending. However, after reading and writing more horror stories, and actually writing a few graphic T setting stories and an M rated one, I now feel comfortable with uploading my original ending.

I'll go ahead and warn you, the last two chapters include graphic violence, horror, and a much different ending than the one I posted back in 2011. This however was the original ending, and after two years in the Static Shock fanfiction archive, I feel it's finally time to release it. That being said I hope everyone enjoys.

That cover art is my drawing. If you want to see it in its full format you can see it on my Deviantart page (same pen name) in the Static Shock folder. In that folder there is also the picture called Ghost Talon which I was originally going to use, but it was a bit too gruesome, and I didn't want my story deleted because of the picture. :(

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

OCTOBER 26

Static closed in on her, his metal disk picking up speed from every spark emitted by Static's body. Gear followed close behind his best friend. As they neared their target, the super-genius reached into his pocket for a zap cap. Grabbing hold of the small capsule, Gear slung the object towards the meta-human just ahead of him.

Talon turned around just in time to dodge Gear's zap cap. The two male heroes stared with gaping mouths as the young woman took higher to the sky. She hovered a good fifteen feet from the two heroes. Her mouth opened, her throat ready to force a wave of destruction towards her opponents.

She-Bang caught Talon from behind before the birdwoman had a chance to unleash her weapon. She-Bang pulled Talon in a full nelson. Talon wiggled and flailed in a futile attempt to free herself, yet She-Bang's grip proved to be stronger than the creature's body. She-Bang taunted Talon with remarks about how someone who talked so highly of themselves failed when put through fire.

Shiv threw an energized shuriken at She-Bang, nicking her cheek. Shocked at the sudden pain, She-Bang released Talon. Talon spun around and decked She-Bang in the nose. Blood spurted from She-Bang's nostril as she fell unconscious. Talon laughed while she watched the young woman plummet to her demise.

She-Bang's body fell victim to gravity's whims. Static swooped down in time to catch his fallen comrade before her body hit the pavement. He placed her in a dark alley and covered her with his jacket before returning to aid Gear.

He returned to the scene to find Gear pinned against the wall of a the nearby building by one of Shiv's hands. The other hand had transformed into a knife aimed at Gear's face.

"No one hurts Talon and gets away with it!" Shiv angrily stated. His usually cheerful eyes were replaced with dangerous, psychotic ones. Gear would be lying if he denied fear while staring into the current look occupying Shiv's face. He laughed then lunged the weapon towards Gear's mask.

Static suddenly dashed towards his friend. While the emotions gave him both motivation and strength, it blinded him to all his surroundings. That moment gave Talon the opportunity she needed to make her move. She dove into Static and ripped at his arm with her claw. Static cried out in pain. He glanced down against his better judgment to find the skin shredded with a stream of blood falling down towards his elbow.

Static powered up and sent the electricity straight for Talon. Talon fluttered away barely escaping the hazard gaining on her. Giving her undivided attention to Static, she never saw Gear throw a second zap cap at her foot, instantly binding her to a pole. Talon gasped as Static's electric power neared her.

Shiv jumped in the way and slashed Talon's bindings. His heroics were rewarded by receiving the jolts meant for the female. Shiv let out a shriek of pain before hitting the surface of the roof. Talon covered her ears, unable to bear the amount of agony in her friend's voice.

Talon narrowed her brow and flew to the edge of the building. She spread her wings and bared her teeth, getting ready for an attack on the heroic duo.

Static's eyes darted around for any possible outlet. He smiled the second he noticed the meta-human perched upon a metal bar. Static released another wave of energy, forcing the electricity into the bar. Talon glanced down a second too late. She screamed as the volts passed through her system, burning her hair. Smoke sizzled from her pores, her talons charred. In a moment of numbness her talons released from the bar, ending the torment. She lost her balance and fell from the roof. Her brain delayed the message meant for shaking wings. Talon lay motionless, her body unable to respond or feel anything save the stinging of her talons which sizzled and smelt of burnt flesh.

Static realized what he did while watching the meta-human fall. Static powered up his disk and flew after Talon hoping to catch her before she hit the ground. His hands were too slow as he heard a loud thump. His stomach twisted at the sight of Talon's limp body lying in an unnatural position on the tarmac.

Static landed beside Talon. He dropped his disk and knelt down beside the meta-human, one of his age group. Talon's head was tilted back, her lips slightly parted. Blood had splattered over her face to which Static could not discover the wound's origin. Gear followed after his friend. The blonde held his breath then placed his index and middle finger on Talon's neck hoping to locate a pulse.

"Is she…?" Static asked not wanting to know the answer.

"You killed her," Shiv said as he limped towards the others. They glanced up at the bang baby to find his clothes tattered and blackened from their recent encounter with Static's energy. Several burns and bruises covered his skin. He somehow twisted his ankle or worse.

"I didn't, she fell," Static tried to explain.

"You let her fall," Shiv angrily retorted. "You attacked and you didn't care what happened to her."

"How did…?"

"I saw what happened!" yelled Shiv. "I watched her fall. I only regret I couldn't save her myself." He turned so no one could see him cry. "I should have moved faster." Looking at his palms he growled, "I could have caught her. I should have caught her!"

"You what?" She-Bang asked limping over to the crowd, blood still pouring from her nose.

"No!" Static replied. "She fell! I didn't think…"

"Yeah, you didn't think!" Shiv growled as he lunged towards Static.

Shiv growled then tackled the hero to the ground. Static lifted his legs and kicked Shiv away with his knees. Shiv snarled then pinned Static, smashing the teen's face against the pavement in the process. Static charged up, the waves tossing Shiv on his back. Shiv stood up with his eyes set on the superhero. He transformed his hands into daggers. Static gulped the second he pulled himself to his feet. She-Bang moved into a defensive stance.

The sound of sirens echoed through the sky. Shiv's hands returned to normal.

"I won't forget this," Shiv growled. He glanced down at Talon as to apologize then took off running into the night.

She-Bang looked over at Gear. "Should we follow him?"

Gear shook his head. "We have more important things to worry about." She-Bang followed Gear's eyes to rest upon Talon's lifeless body.

Two police cars and an ambulance arrived on the scene. The cops piled out of the car and hurried over to the superhero trio. One policeman covered his mouth upon seeing the pool of red surrounding the birdwoman. Static never heard their questions as he watched the paramedics lift Talon onto a stretcher. He begged for his obnoxious alarm clock to wake him any second with news of Talon and the rest of the Meta-Breed wreaking havoc in town.

The ambulance drove off with the sirens blaring through the night as the vehicle became a blur in Static's eyes. It was a sound he was used to hearing after the sun set. However it was a rarity for the casualties of the ones inside the ambulance to be directly related to him.

"Please let Talon be alright," Static said quietly as he too began to cry for his enemy.


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Author's Note: This chapter will be more of a horror story than the last. Please let me know about this story's suspense. My goal is to make this a real horrifying psychological thriller/ghost story, so any feedback is welcome. As with the last one, this chapter has been rewritten.

* * *

OCTOBER 27

Virgil flung open his eyes to find himself still dressed in blue denim and the same orange shirt he wore to school the previous day. Virgil placed his hand on his forehead as he looked about the room. He slowly sat up in his bed, a mess from the tossing and turning throughout the night. His brow was soaked in sweat and his cheeks sticky from dried tears.

Virgil's eyes fell over to a hard object that he bumped his knee on while attempting to step out of the bed. He noticed the history book he was supposed to read for an assignment hiding underneath the blue sheets. He grabbed his forehead and sighed in relief.

"It was only a dream," Virgil said softly.

As he stood up straight, an acute pain shot through his arm. Virgil winced and lifted the sleeve of his shirt to find what appeared to be an infected gash left as a souvenir from the fight with Talon. Virgil panicked and hurried to turn on the television. He sat at the foot of his bed shaking his knees while watching the various news reports for five minutes. He impatiently waited as the anchors went through the weather, traffic, and a segment of pet adoption. There was no story on Talon so Virgil calmed thinking that she was safe in a hospital somewhere, awaiting a trial date.

Virgil fell back on his pillow. He held back a cry as the swollen injury landed too hard against the bed. Virgil took a second look at the wound knowing it would need immediate care. Fortunately for him Shenice was skilled in first aid thanks to the class her mother forced her to take the previous summer. Virgil contemplated swabbing the gash with antiseptic, but decided to leave the matters to the more experienced person.

* * *

Virgil met Richie on his way to school. It was a tradition that the two leave their homes early (or one of them meet over at the other's house if arranged the night before) then the two walk to school together. The only exception to the rule, other than illness, was of course if the weather forbid walking. It was a good way for the two to catch up on any news they did not want to discuss over the phone in case someone overheard their conversation on the other line.

Virgil waved at his friend who nearly missed him the first time. Virgil waved again calling out the boy's name. Richie looked up and gave his best friend a half smile before returning to his gloomy appearance. Virgil ran over to catch up with the blonde. Richie held his head down under his green hoodie not wanting to talk. The last time Virgil saw Richie in that mood was when he was in a funk that Virgil received all the superpowers which made him feel left out. A lot had happened since that moment, but it had to be something truly horrific to silence the ever-speaking Richie Foley.

Virgil debated with himself over whether or not he should strike up a conversation or allow Richie to speak when he felt led too. Unfortunately for Virgil, patience was not one of his best qualities, a mistake that had almost cost him his life on several occasions involving the Meta-Breed.

"Something wrong, Rich?" Virgil asked.

Richie sighed.

"You don't have to if you don't—" Virgil began.

Richie interrupted. "No, it's just I'm really worried about Talon," He looked up and made eye contact with the other boy. "I looked this morning couldn't find a story in the paper or online." Richie scoffed. "You think something like that would make big news in this town, not the pet adoption story."

Virgil had to force back a chuckle. He sighed and looked away for a second. "I know what you mean. I couldn't find anything either. But you know, maybe that means there's nothing to report."

Richie scowled. "I don't know, V." He looked away. "Usually when a bang baby is captured it's prime news."

Virgil twisted his lips. "That's true, but I don't want to jump to conclusions without any real evidence, you know?"

Richie nodded. "Let's just hope she's okay."

Lost deep in their conversation they reached their destination without knowing. It was not until they heard the raised voices of familiar faces they saw each day without knowing the name. The two ascended the stairs that led into the dull building that served as the location for education.

Several of Virgil's friends waved as he passed them in the hallway. All thoughts of Talon vanished from his mind the second he saw the woman who held his heart. The teenage girl had fallen for his counterpart once before but dismissed the feelings as a foolish fantasy. Daisy ran up and hugged Virgil upon seeing him. She did care for Virgil, but not in the same way he did for her, her love was more of one siblings feel for one another.

"You look tired," Daisy said the second they parted.

Virgil blinked and shook his head. Upon seeing Daisy's twisted lips did her last words register. "Oh, I was up late last night," responded Virgil.

"Working on the history assignment?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, but I fell asleep before I finished." Virgil nodded his head towards his backpack. It was true he had the rough draft tucked inside the history book, but it was nowhere near ready to turn in. He glanced up at the clock in hopes there would be enough time for him to hurry to the library and copy his first draft with a few edits. Unfortuantely time was not on his side as the clock read class would start in less than five minutes.

Before Virgil could say another word a smiling redhead sprinted down the hallway towards her friends. She clamped her hands together and hopped three times.

"Good news. The teacher's not here today, so the assignment's been postponed 'til Monday," Frieda said joining them. Daisy giggled. Frieda continued, "I was up late covering the football game and needed to get that ready for today's paper, so completely forgot the paper."

Virgil smiled. He hoped that was a sign that the day would only get better.

The school day lagged on for what seemed like centuries. The image of Talon's fallen body surfaced more times than young Hawkins would have hoped for. Virgil let the thoughts pass as quickly as they came. He had fought that girl numerous times, having been more brutal with her on various occasions. Never had she passed out by so little voltage before. It was not like anyone would apprehend him for his extensive use of violence towards a criminal.

Virgil and Richie met up after their final class to start on their journey towards Virgil's house. It was a tradition that the two of them met up at the Hawkins residence at least three times a week, unless one of them fell sick. This day happened to be one of their days to hang out after school. Richie inquired about Virgil's injured arm to which he replied to have fallen into Shenice's care. The girl sanitized and properly bandaged his arm, giving him clear instructions on how to care for it until it fully healed. Richie sighed in relief.

Virgil insisted they pick up on a more cheery topic which led to the incident that occurred that day in chemistry class. Richie imitated the voices of a dimwitted student and a teacher who insisted on mumbling during the lectures. Richie delivered the punch line which sent him into a fit of laughter.

Virgil's laughter stopped when his skin gave off an electric charge. The hairs lining his skin simultaneously pricked up. His ears caught the sound of faint breathing that belonged neither to his friend nor himself, but another who stood not too far from themselves. Virgil whipped his head around in the direction of the strange sensation.

Richie replied to Virgil's joke with one another. He laughed and noticed that his best friend's lower pitched laughter did not accompany his. Richie looked over at Virgil to find him having stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes against their slits. The boy's breathing had slowed and Richie noticed his fists clenched with purple volts dancing around the knuckles.

"What's wrong, V?" Richie whispered. Virgil did not answer right away. Richie's eyes met where Virgil's were fixed. The blonde swallowed and stepped closer to his friend. Virgil held out his hand signaling Richie to stay a good distance from him. Richie held back a gasp then repeated his question.

Virgil quickly met Richie's eyes then returned his attention to where he previously felt the presence. Virgil's eyes narrowed. "I think we're being followed."

Richie's eyes widened. He moved into a defensive stance as well. Virgil glanced back at his friend then once more in the direction of the follower. Virgil let his arms fall by his side then stepped over to where Richie waited. Virgil gave his friend a smile but kept alert for anything out of the ordinary.

Virgil's ears picked up the faint sound of footsteps following in beat with theirs. Virgil slowly turned his eyes towards the direction of the sound to find nothing following. A quick breeze flew through the branches, rustling through the dehydrated leaves, sending several of them plummeting to the sidewalk. A little girl on a bicycle rode over the crispy leaf, shattering it the second the wheel came in contact. The sound reminded Virgil of tiny bones being broken under the tires of an eighteen-wheeler.

"Virgil what—?" Richie began.

"Shh!" Virgil hissed. He apologized for his outburst then returned his attention to the vacant area. "Did you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything," Richie whispered.

"But I—" Virgil protested.

"You're paranoid, let's go," Richie said with a laugh. He gently smacked Virgil on the back and the two continued their journey towards Virgil's house.

Virgil was about to let his guard down for the second time when he heard rustling in the bushes. He stopped abruptly, his body shaking. His forehead and palms began to sweat, releasing tiny jolts of static electricity. Richie stopped laughing having heard the noise this time. The two stepped closer to the bushes, but stood far enough away incase they needed to retreat. There was no way the two of them could fight the meta-humans in their civilian clothing without risking their identities.

The rustling moved closer. Virgil held his foot firmly against the ground in order to pivot in the direction of the danger.

A black cat shot out of the bushes sending Virgil and Richie to the ground screaming. Richie's arms were locked around Virgil's. The two caught their breath as the feline made his way down the path, letting out a fierce meow. A group of guys from their school laughed at the sight.

"Wow, Hawkins, afraid of a little cat," one boy laughed.

"Oh no! Meow!" another snickered.

"Real funny," Richie said standing up.

Virgil brushed the dead leaves from his pants.

"Talk about a heart attack at sixteen," Richie said taking a deep breath.

Virgil picked his fallen backpack off the ground and tossed it over his shoulder. He looked in the direction of the bushes then laughed at himself for becoming so worked up over a cat. Virgil took a deep breath then he and Richie continued their walk. At long last they reached the Hawkins residence.

The sky had already began its switch to gray. The autumn sunsets were much too early for them to enjoy as opposed to the summer ones. Still there was something about the darkening skies that gave the boys a hint of excitement. Perhaps it was the fact that they would be out on patrol at any minute fulfilling their tasks of keeping the citizens safe from any ruffians that dared to disturb the peace of Dakota.

"Pops!" Virgil called.

Virgil walked into the kitchen where he usually found his father reading from the newspaper while drinking coffee. It bothered Virgil that his father stayed up late every night worrying about his clients, the youth center, and various other projects he involved himself in. So many times Virgil wanted to help out, but his extracurricular activity of Static kept him pretty busy, ironically giving off the impression of being irresponsible and a flake. Through it all Virgil preferred his family's safety to his reputation. The kitchen remained empty save the sink piled with dishes leftover from breakfast, waiting for someone to clean them.

Virgil bumped into Richie on his way out of the kitchen. Richie stepped out of the way then followed Virgil as he checked the living room only to find it vacant as well. Virgil glanced over at Richie who replied with a shrug. Virgil cracked his neck then hurried up the stairs to his father's bedroom and knocked on the door. Hearing no reply Virgil repeated the action. Upon the second try Virgil figured he should take the risk and opened the door. The bed was made and all the soiled clothes were placed into the hamper. A two-fold frame containing wedding pictures and a second frame that held a photograph of Sharon and Virgil when they were in elementary school sat on the nightstand. The lamp was turned off and the navy blue drapes were drawn shut. No doubt their father's room was the epitome of clean, something his children's quarters could never live up to.

"Dad! You home?" Virgil called upon leaving the room.

"He's not here," a monotone voice said behind him.

Virgil jumped and stifled a shriek. Virgil turned around to meet the face of his older sister.

"Sharon!" Virgil screamed.

"Why are you yelling?" Sharon shouted. She tossed her hair then pushed past her brother. "Dad went out to the store with Trina," Sharon replied. Virgil stared back at her with a dumbfounded expression upon his face. "She wanted help for decorations for the Halloween party."

Virgil's forehead wrinkled. "What Halloween party?"

"The party she's throwing tomorrow night, remember?" Sharon replied. Virgil shook his head. "We're invited. Where were you last night when Dad brought this up?"

"Oh, I forgot," Virgil honestly answered as the memory from last night's dinner returned to his mind. With Talon, the history project, patrol time growing near, and the fear of being followed he had forgotten all about the party.

"Why are you dressed up?" Richie asked Sharon as he reached the top of the stairs. She sported a tight, violet blouse with white buttons, a flowing, white skirt, and white, heeled shoes.

"I have a date with Adam tonight," Sharon said turning away.

"Should've known," Virgil mumbled.

Sharon headed to the steps and descended with Virgil and Richie in tow. Sharon hurried to the phone in the kitchen to call Adam one last time before their date. Virgil laughed at the silliness of girly love. He hoped he never fell so far for someone that he lost all his rationality and dignity.

Virgil walked over to the couch that rested by the window. He rested his arms on the windowsill with his chin laying gently atop his arms. He tilted his head to the side as the sky released a light drizzle. Every few seconds a tiny drop hit the opposite end of the glass.

Virgil shut his eyes in an attempt to block out the shrill sound of Talon's screams accompanying the images of her ungraceful fall to the cold tarmac. He wanted to at least be certain of her current condition. He slowly opened his eyes in time to witness shadow moving over in the corner of the window. Virgil jumped up and fell back. He hurried over to the other end of the window in hopes to confirm his suspicions. There was no time for him to look as the doorbell chimed.

"Adam, are you here already?" Sharon asked into the phone. Without waiting for a confirmation from Adam she set the phone down on the counter and made her way over to the door.

Virgil saw his sister heading towards certain doom. The moment happened as though it were playing out in slow motion. Virgil leapt up from where he sat and jumped in front of the slender woman all whilst yelling, "No, Sharon, don't!"

"What's gotten into you, Virgil?" Sharon shouted as she pushed him out of the way. Virgil reached for her arm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the attack moving. Without bothering to ask his reason for the sudden childish behavior she elbowed him in the chest. Virgil stumbled backwards. He quickly recovered and hurried to zap the lock shut. At the moment he could care less about his sister finding out his secret.

Much to his luck Sharon never noticed the move. She struggled with the doorknob for a few seconds.

"What in the world?" Sharon cried. She looked down to notice the deadbolt turned in a horizontal position. "It's locked," Sharon said in surprised tone. She turned to Virgil and asked him if he locked the door when he came in. Virgil nodded hoping Sharon would back away from the door. Just the opposite occurred as Sharon unlocked and opened the door.

Virgil lunged forward and missed the target, bumping his head against the doorframe. Sharon glared down at him then stepped outside against Virgil's warning. She stood out on the front step and looked in both directions of her yard before turning her attention to the street.

Sharon stepped back inside the house with a scowl on her face. "Stupid kids," she muttered while closing the door.

Virgil opened the door once Sharon left the room. Despite Sharon's admittance of finding nothing he wanted to double check. Virgil leaned his head and torso out the door while keeping his hands tightly against the doorframe. As with Sharon he found no one in visual range. Virgil's stomach twisted as he was sure he saw someone pass by the window. Virgil stepped out on the front step thinking perhaps it was merely kids from the neighborhood with a mindless Halloween prank. Virgil's tennis shoe came in contact with something hard and crunchy. He stepped back and lowered his eyes to find a crushed, wrapped peppermint candy sitting on the step. The candy served as a paperweight for a white envelope with a width of three inches.

Virgil glanced around then picked up the envelope and the mint. He promptly shut the door and carried the object over to the couch.

"What's that?" Richie asked as Virgil stared down at the envelope stained with rainwater. Richie sat on the arm of the couch.

"Don't know," Virgil replied.

"Hey, a mint!" Richie exclaimed picking up the candy.

"Don't!" barked Virgil. "It may be poisoned."

Richie tossed the broken treat on the coffee table. Virgil contemplated whether he should read the contents inside incase they were meant for someone other than him. He figured his father would understand given the conditions and ripped open the envelope.

The paper was actually regular size folded into fours. Both Virgil and Richie saw the smeared red ink had bled through the back. Virgil slowly unfolded the paper in attempts not to smear the writing anymore than it had already been. The ink dripped down the page and onto Virgil's jeans. Virgil accidentally released a curse from his lips. A familiar scent filtered into their nostrils. Virgil's eyes widened and he looked back up at the sheet of paper. From the look upon Richie's face he knew that Richie made the same discovery. The two gagged upon the realization that the red medium was not ink, but indeed fresh blood. In big, bloody letters the text read: SHE'S DEAD!

Virgil stood up and hyperventilated with his arms waving in front of him.

"Calm down, V," Richie said grabbing his friend's arms. Virgil eyes met with Richie's. Both boys displayed extreme fear. "Hey, let's go up to your room and think this over" Richie suggested.

Virgil nodded, still trembling.

They ran up the stairs and entered into Virgil's room. Virgil sat on the floor holding the note tightly in his clutches.

"Let's think about this," Richie said pacing about in circles. "This may all be a coincidence. Maybe it's a prank."

"Somebody knows," Virgil said not moving from his spot. "Somebody knows what happened _and _who I am."

"Maybe the letter wasn't meant for you," Richie said.

"Then who else could it be for?" shouted Virgil. "Someone followed me to this house. I'm telling you someone knows." Virgil buried his face in his hands. "This is not good." Virgil gripped his forehead. "This is really, really bad."

The blood dashed through his veins. Virgil could not stand being still any longer and hurried over to the other side of the room. He leaned against his window and watched the rain pick up just a bit. His heart raced as he was reminded of the repeated screams. Talon's body fell with such force on her back that there was no way for her to be rescued. Even if her life was spared she was certain to be paralyzed. The smoke lifting from her body charred the skin. Virgil knew he would never hear another word escape Talon's lips. Her last look of fear and agony would be the last thing he would ever remember.

He now wondered if the bang baby rested in the morgue with no loved one coming to prepare her a service. Talon would be thrown into a dark plot in a cheap casket with very few, if any, mourners. Sure Shiv, Ferret, and Aqua-Maria were certain to attend, but at a time that was convenient for them to step out of the shadows. The police were instructed to arrest the fugitive meta-humans the second the opportunity arrived. Virgil wondered if those such as Hotstreak and Ebon, two who Talon trusted and cared for would even pay her resting place a visit. In no time the worms would plow through Talon's lifeless body quickly removing any memory of her from the planet.

The thoughts were yanked from his conscious mind the second he looked across the street. The sight caused him to jump back and cut the back of his hand on his nightstand. A tall, scrawny male in black pants and a black hoodie stood in the yard of the house across from his. There were none who dwelt in that house who matched the youth's description. Although the hood concealed the stranger's face, Virgil could tell the man was staring up at him. His stance was rather threatening and foreboding.

Virgil backed away from his window and closed the blinds and the curtains.

"V, what…?" Richie began.

"I hope they get back soon," Virgil exclaimed. "Very soon."

"Why?"

"We're being watched."

"What?" Richie stammered.

Virgil pointed at the window. "Right now. We're being watched."


	3. Halloween Store

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock, The Phantom of The Opera, or the song "Think of Me" (Although it is my favorite song from the musical).

Thank you Worker72 for reviewing the last two chapters!

* * *

Richie shuddered at the fearful look upon his friend's face. Never had he seen the usual confident Virgil appear so shaken. Richie gathered the courage to move closer to where his friend stood shaking.

"Who's watching?" Richie asked pushing Virgil away from the window.

"Richie, don't!" Virgil shouted. He reached for Richie's arm too slowly giving the other boy enough time to pull back the curtains.

Richie glanced over to the adjacent yard. Richie's eyes widened upon viewing the doors of a beige SUV open. A woman who appeared to be in her early thirties stepped out with her two children, one in junior high and the other in later elementary following her lead. The mother pressed a button on her set of keys which opened the trunk. The three hurried over to the trunk to grab the plastic bags and hurry inside before the rain fell harder.

"V, it's just your neighbors," Richie said turning to face his friend.

Virgil's mouth dropped. He looked Richie in the eyes to see if the boy only said such words to ease his fears. Virgil checked after Richie to confirm his statement. Much to his surprise it was just as Richie described. The woman ushered her children inside the hurried in after them, promptly shutting the front door.

"But I saw someone else there," Virgil retorted as he dropped the curtain.

"You were probably imagining things," Richie replied. "You know being on edge about that letter. It's only natural you'd see—"

"No, he was wearing a black hoodie," Virgil snapped. "I saw him, he was right there." Virgil pointed at the empty space where the figure once stood.

"V."

"He had his hands in fists. He was staring at me."

"Virgil."

"He was staring at me!"

"VIRGIL!" Richie screamed grabbing his friend's shoulders. Richie felt Virgil's clammy skin beneath his palms. Virgil stared up at Richie who attempted to give off the impression of being collected. "Calm down," he spoke softly. "You were upset and saw what your mind wanted you to see."

Virgil knew what he saw when he stared out the window. Still behind it all Richie's logic was sound. This was not the first time he let his imagination get the best of him.

Virgil took a deep breath and nodded. "You're probably right, Richie." Virgil, still shaking, made his way over to the window once more. He lifted the curtain to find the mother returning to her vehicle to retrieve the one last bag. She closed her door and locked it with the automatic key. Her nine-year-old daughter waited for her on the porch, hopping as she reached the steps.

Virgil surveyed everything outside looking for any suspicious movement. Nothing. He closed the curtain and sat down on his bed.

"Maybe I am only imagining this," Virgil said outloud to himself.

"What?" Richie asked.

Virgil shook his head and smiled. "Nothing." He shrugged the thoughts from his mind and placed the crumpled note on the dresser. "How 'bout we order a pizza and play some videogames 'til nightfall."

"You read my mind!" Richie exclaimed.

* * *

Virgil found it difficult to sleep that night. He lay wide awake thinking only of the man in the black hoodie. He knew the man was only a figment of his imagination, something he thought up to make sense of the letter. The blood had dripped down the sheet of paper, losing all proof of the text. There was something about that man that seemed so familiar to Virgil, but all Virgil could conclude was that this man only wanted trouble. There was little doubt in his mind, save the fact that perhaps the guy did not even exist, that he was the one who delivered the letter.

Virgil shut his eyes and tried to force happy thoughts into his mind. Every fond memory from his past somehow returned to one involving either Talon or that mystery man. The thoughts ended up exhausting him. Around two in the morning, Virgil drifted into slumber.

Although it was a long sleep, it was in no way peaceful. Virgil dreamt that he was running through an open space in his Static costume. The only difference is that his usual mask was in the shape of the half-mask worn by Erik in _The Phantom of the Opera_. The mask still retained its normal color. Though it revealed his identity, thus losing its purpose there were none around to spot him. Virgil continued to run, looking for any sign of life. He saw abstract shapes of dark colors swirling about in the realm of nothingness. The sound of a heartbeat accompanied his sprinting. Virgil increased his pace. Blood splattered all about him, landing on his costume, though not staining. Virgil glanced up at what appeared to be a bird with golden feathers fluttering above him. There were eighteen wounds on her body, each delicately dripping blood like rain.

There were odd noises coming from behind him that sounded like a distorted scream. Virgil glanced behind him to reveal nothing. Two candles appeared on the wall in which the wicks lit enough for the superhero to make out the figure of a man. The hallway began to stretch as Virgil, though standing still, gradually moved farther and farther from the creature. Virgil turned around to find himself standing on the edge of a cliff. Virgil turned back around to find the man in the black hoodie standing directly in front of him. The stranger's eyes flashed a deep red making Virgil shriek and step backwards. His foot stepped in a vacant area, making him lose his balance. Virgil found himself falling into a deep, dark abyss to which there was no bottom. His heart felt the fall as his eyes only saw endless black before them.

He looked up to see the candlelight falling dimmer as he dropped. The man in the black hoodie watched him plummet deeper into the pit. Virgil raised his arm asking the stranger for help. The man reached into his pocket to which Virgil hoped to release a rope or something else he could grab onto. Instead the man pulled out an envelope. He brought the envelope to his lips, gave it a quick kiss then flung it towards Virgil.

The cream-colored envelope fell faster than Virgil, landing on the unmasked part of his face. The envelope transformed into snow, freezing and soaking Virgil's skin. Virgil touched the icy surface to feel it melt when in contact with his fingers.

The man became smaller as Virgil drifted away, farther into the pit. Soon the stranger disappeared from his view. All that was left of the light vanished leaving Virgil to fall forever into a realm of darkness and silence.

Virgil woke up with a start. He shook finding himself in deep darkness. He hurried over to the lightswitch and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the lightbulb illuminate his bedroom. He glanced over at the clock to discover it was only five on a Saturday. Virgil clenched his blanket and turned over on his side hoping to drift back into sleep. He kept the light on to ward off the taunting images that flashed through his brain. That image was too clear to be only someone he made up. The atmosphere was too real. The sweat poured from his forehead, but the room was too frigid for him to remove the blanket. About an hour and a half later, his mind rested enough for him to fall into another state of sleep.

* * *

OCTOBER 28

Virgil woke at eleven to the smell of pancakes and frying eggs. Virgil made a quick trip to the bathroom then dawdled down the stairs in his blue pajama pants and a white tank top.

Virgil turned the corner and entered the kitchen where the rest of his immediate family congregated. His father sat at the table sipping coffee and reading the morning newspaper. Sharon stood over the stove in her pink housecoat making pancakes and eggs with cooked bacon resting in the pan.

"Morning, Pops," Virgil said with a yawn. Robert briefly glanced up from the column to give his son a smile.

"Hope you're hungry!" cheered Sharon.

"Hungry for vomit?" Virgil asked knowing the breakfast would taste horrible.

Sharon walked up behind her brother and smacked him on the head with the cooking spoon.

"Wash that before putting it back in the food," Robert said without looking up from the paper.

Sharon laughed while Virgil found no comedy in his statement. Usually he would have said something witty prepared for Sharon, but his mind was elsewhere at the present moment.

"Virgil, are you okay?" Robert asked placing the paper on the table.

"Huh?" Virgil asked looking up.

His father eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm just a little tired, I didn't sleep well," Virgil said while he wiped eye-boogers from his lids. He stretched as Sharon put a plate in front of him. His nose wrinkled and his stomach turned.

"It's not a TV, eat it, don't watch it," Sharon said putting a plate in front of her father.

Virgil prodded what Sharon considered to be food with his fork. The eggs ran a bit, knowing for a fact they were supposed to be scrambled and not over easy. Virgil considered whinning, but a stern look from his father forced him to at least try the meal they were thankful to have. Virgil took a few bites not enjoying the taste one bit.

"Hope you kids have your costumes ready," Robert said near finished with his meals.

"Costumes?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, Trina's party is tonight, dummy," Sharon said rolling her eyes.

"You forgot?" Robert asked.

Virgil's face became red.

"You do have a costume, right?" Robert asked his son with a tone in his voice.

"Sure," Virgil said not knowing if he had one or not. He chugged the orange juice then excused himself from the table and dashed up to his room. Sharon shook his head and muttered something about her ungrateful brother.

Virgil searched his closet for something he could throw together for the party. Through his many outfits and assorted clothing nothing was coming together. At one point he was tempted to go in his Static costume. He decided against that option upon remembering the time Sharon suspected him to be the town's greatest hero. The last thing he wanted was for Sharon to resume her suspicions.

The CD player from Sharon's room blared music that sounded strange to her brother's ears. Virgil found Sharon's odd choice to be different from her boyfriend's beats she usually played on repeat until Virgil was ready to smash the album. After the first track, he recognized the second to be the overture on _The Phantom of the__ Opera_ soundtrack. He wondered when his sister received that album thinking that it had to be recent as the feature film had not been out that long and he never could remember her playing it previously. Suddenly he remembered his dream.

Virgil put his hands over his ears telling himself that it was only a coincidence. If anything, Sharon played that CD last night and that was what caused the dream. Not that the song mattered much, for all he could clearly remember was falling as that stranger stoically watched without offering any help.

"He's only a dream, he's not real," Virgil repeated to himself. The glowing red eyes surfaced to his mind. Virgil took a deep breath reminding himself that some of the bang babies he fought on a regular basis were way scarier than the creatures he met in his dreams. It was not as though his nightmares could harm him in the physical sense, not to mention there was medication for people who had recurring terrifying dreams.

Virgil repeated his chant thrice more until he felt his nerves returning to their normal state. Once he calmed himself Virgil removed his hands from his head. The smile was brief as he went to cover his ears once more for Sharon was now singing along to Christine's part in "Think of Me," in a falsetto voice that did not suit her range.

Virgil banged on the wall that was shared by both his and Sharon's room.

"What?" Sharon called.

"Stop singing, please!" Virgil fake begged.

"Shut up!" Sharon yelled turning the volume up louder.

Virgil smiled hoping the raised volume would drown out his sister's voice.

Virgil continued to search through his closet. As the title song from the musical, "Phantom of the Opera" began to play he considered giving the movie a chance as the music did not sound too bad. Virgil found himself humming along with the melody as he pushed through the many jeans he owned. At last he came upon a pair of brown pants he rarely wore. When he saw the lime green shirt a little ways down a sudden idea sparked. It was nothing too creative, but he decided to paint his face orange, color his hair green with spray-in die, and go as a pumpkin.

Virgil grabbed his wallet to count out fifteen dollars then hurried down to the kitchen. Robert stood in the kitchen putting away the remainder of the clean dishes. Virgil approached his father and asked him if he would drive him to the Halloween store. Robert agreed since Trina called not five minutes ago asking him if it would be too much trouble for him to pick up a few more orange and black cups to match the plates. She had underestimated the amount she already owned, but she was filling in for someone who called out and would not have the time to run to the store before the party. Robert insisted it was no trouble.

The two hurried out to the car.

"Can I drive?" Virgil asked.

Robert nodded tossing the keys to his son. Virgil caught them and hopped in the car. He stuck the key in the ignition and fastened his seatbelt.

Robert closed the door and asked, "Anxious are we?"

Virgil shot him a smile then turned his attention behind his shoulder as he backed out of the driveway. Robert clutched his heart when Virgil nearly ran into the neighbor's mailbox. Virgil jerked as his foot slammed on the break. He quickly switched the driving mode then sped out of the neighborhood despite Robert's shouting for him to slow down.

The entire to the store, Robert nitpicked about everything that Virgil needed improvement on. Virgil let his father's advice go in one ear and out the other. Robert heard a rumbling and groaned when he noticed the sky darkening a full three hours before its scheduled time. Virgil compensated for his horrible driving with a perfect parking job.

"Let's hurry," Robert said as they rushed inside to beat the rain.

Virgil announced his whereabouts would be in the accessory section of the store. Robert nodded and headed over to where the decorations and paper products were located.

Virgil dawdled over to the makeup shelves over to the right of the accessories. He searched through the numerous packages for something in orange. His eyes darted through the colors that consisted of everything including white, black, and gray. There were combination packages that consisted of everything save orange.. There were packages of fangs, false scars and wounds, and even some extreme effects such as a giant screw in the head or a pencil in the eye. Sitting on the bottom shelf were bottles of fake blood. Virgil sighed and moved down a little ways to where there was blue and purple fairy makeup. He scrunched his nose then smiled at finally finding a kit that contained orange, black, and white. The model on the cardboard was portrayed as a mix between a skeleton and pumpkin. Virgil picked up the makeup kit and headed over to the temporary hair dye.

There was a girl only a few years his senior with short, spiky, blonde hair holding a can of red spray-on dye. She had a stud in her left nostril, one piercing in her left ear, and two in the right as well as a tattoo of a spider on the side of her neck. She was wearing a black coat and tight, blue jeans. She bent down and picked up another can, this time being of green hair dye.

Virgil took a glimpse at the color on the can top and decided that was the color he wanted to go with. He reached down to where he saw her pick up the can.

"Good choice," she said as Virgil selected his dye.

"Thanks, you too," he said eyeing the exact same color she chose.

They shared a laugh.

"Virgil," he said facing her.

"I'm Susan," she said crossing her arms.

"What are you going as?"

"A green fairy. How about you?"

Virgil looked down at his shoes and said, "A pumpkin."

"Ah, to give your hair the leafy look," Susan guessed.

Virgil nodded. He looked up when realizing she was not going to laugh at his idea.

"Creative," Susan commented. "You do Halloween often?"

"Not really," Virgil replied with a shake of his head. "But I'm invited to a party tonight."

"Cool. I'm going to one tomorrow night. And then on Halloween too."

Virgil smiled. Susan returned his smile. She suddenly glanced behind Virgil then returned her attention to him. Virgil lifted his eyebrow assuming she had not heard his question.

"Hey, what's with your friend?" Susan asked before Virgil repeated his question.

"What friend?" Virgil asked wondering if she was referring to his father.

"The one back there?" Susan said nodding behind them on the other side of the store. "I saw him follow you in and he's been looking at you the whole time you've been over here."

Virgil turned around and his eyes widened. The man in the black hoodie stood on the other side of the store, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. If Virgil could see his eyes he knew they would be glaring.

Virgil turned back to Susan who looked at him with confusion.

"I don't know him," Virgil whispered.

Susan gave Virgil a strange look. Virgil saw a brief state of panic fall over her features. It was the same look he knew he sported when he first saw the stranger.

She looked over at the guy who had yet to move. She returned her attention to Virgil. "He must know you."

Virgil tried to keep from looking at the stranger standing twenty feet behind him. There was something about the guy that enticed him to continue looking his way. If Virgil could see his mouth he knew the stranger would be smirking. Virgil wanted to storm over to him and find out what he wanted, but knew it was too risky a move to perform in a crowded store.

"Virgil," Robert called walking over.

"Mr. Hawkins!" Susan exclaimed as she clapped hands with him.

"How have you been, Susie?" Robert asked.

"You two know each other?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, he helped me out a few years ago when I was going through difficult times," Susan answered.

"I see you met my son, Virgil," Robert said.

"He's your son? What a small world," Susan replied.

"It really is," Virgil said momentarily forgetting he was being watched.

Susan and Robert spent a few minutes catching up. She thanked him again for helping her get the job at the comic book store a few years ago which had helped her save up enough money to attend a community college. Robert remained humble despite her gratitude. There was another rumble of thunder and a few flicks of rain against the glass wall that caught the Hawkins' attention.

Robert glanced down at the merchandise in his son's hands. He smiled at the two. "We need to get going," Robert said to Virgil. He turned to Susan and said, "Take care."

Susan nodded. She then smiled at Virgil and said a quick goodbye.

Virgil and his father paid for their items then left the store before the rain picked up. Robert decided it was best he drove home incase the weather worsened. Virgil nodded then looked back at where the eerie guy was standing earlier. The stranger no longer stood there, nor could he see him anywhere else in the store. Virgil continued to glance back at the store while they left, but each time had the same results.

Virgil climbed into the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt. His eyes returned towards the direction of the shop to find the man in the black hoodie standing outside the store. He leaned against the glass wall with his eyes fixed on Virgil. Virgil felt his stomach drop. He looked over at his father who was focused solely on driving. Virgil returned his gaze to the creep knowing he needed to find a time to meet him alone and discover what he wanted. Still a part of him was reluctant to find out.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think about the changes. Is it scary/thrilling enough? Does it need more? Is there anything that needs work (especially in the realm of horror and pace, I tend to write really slow-paced stories, so I want to know how the speed of this story fits). I especially want to know what you think about the dream sequence. Thanks again for reading. I look forward to hearing feedback.


	4. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock, Sailor Moon, or the songs "Monster Mash" or "Time Warp."

Author's Note: I was originally only going to rewrite chapters 1-3, but when I looked over the rest of the story I decided to go ahead and rewrite every chapter before posting the new one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Robert and Virgil rushed through the door, their clothing covered with raindrops. Virgil stripped down to the white tank top he sported under his red polo. The plastic bag that held the cups, and a bag of candy Robert picked up before reaching the checkout line, busted with both items falling to the floor. Robert simply picked them up and carried them into the kitchen with Virgil in tow. They walked in on Sharon painting her nails while conversing with who they assumed to be Adam over the phone. Virgil glanced over at the clock to discover they had about an hour before they were expected to arrive at Trina's party.

Virgil stole a second look at his sister as a thought struck his mind. He dashed up the stairs before anyone had a chance to ask him his reason for sudden speed. Wrapped up in her conversation Sharon never heard her bedroom door open.

Twenty minutes later Sharon stood in her room tossing everything to the side of her vanity table. She overturned the magazines, hair accessories, and accidentally knocked down her jewelry box. She grumbled and swore while picking up the fallen items. Her eyes returned to the surface of the table wondering the location of the missing item. Sharon growled then violently threw her designer purse on the floor. She immediately gasped and picked up the bag frantically searching it for any possible damage. Upon seeing no rips, nor even a smudge, she gently placed the purse on her vanity table and left her room.

Sharon figured if not in her room there was a good chance she left the sparkly makeup pouch in the bathroom. The humming of the ventilation system as well as seeing the light shining under the door clued her in to its occupancy. Sharon slammed her fist against the door three times.

Virgil opened the door wearing an old, gray tee shirt and a bleach-stained blue towel wrapped about his shoulders with green stains dripping about the cloth. His face had been coated with the orange foundation. Sharon stood with her arms crossed. Virgil inquired her reason for baring in to which she ignored by stretching her neck into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Virgil asked pushing her away.

"Virgil!" Sharon growled the second she saw her cosmetic bag sitting on the counter with several of the contents laying about.

"I'm just borrowing it," Virgil replied.

"You didn't ask!" Sharon barked as she pushed her way into the bathroom. She snatched up her bag.

"I just need to borrow the brown lipstick and the eyeliner for my costume," Virgil pleaded picking up the necessary items before Sharon had a chance to.

"You could've asked!" she snapped as she walked off with her bag. She stopped and pivoted on her sole to glare into her brother's soul. Virgil stepped backwards. None of the meta-humans brought as much fear to his heart as his older sister. She pointed her perfect nails at Virgil's face. "If you ruin either of those and it'll be your head."

"It's just—" Virgil began.

Sharon interrupted. "No, those are good brands!"

Virgil rolled his eyes and slammed the bathroom door. Sharon considered if she should continue yelling at the closed door. She clutched her bag feeling her point had been made.

Virgil stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection while he muttered something about buying generic brands in situations such as this. The situation now gave Virgil a reason to laugh. He glanced up in time to see a stream of green liquid drip on his forehead. He grabbed a tissue and wiped it away before it came in contact his eye. He carefully dabbed away the dye so as not to smear the makeup. The can instructions stated that the dye would dry within ten minutes.

Virgil picked up the ripped, plastic package. With one more glance at his reflection he decided his face could use another coat of orange. He picked up the yellow sponge square and rubbed it around in the glossy, orange makeup. He applied the sponge to his face and smeared the sticky substance about his features. As he had seen Sharon do on several occasions Virgil went over the second coat to even out the smudges Once his face was covered in orange he picked up the eyeliner to draw black triangles around his eyes and an upside down triangle on his nose. He used the sticky, black makeup to color in the triangles. The final touch called for applying the brown lipstick to his lips.

Virgil placed all the makeup down on the counter. He wiped up the area his soiled fingertips smudged on the white counter. He had the opportunity to admire his artwork in the mirror for a few minutes more until Sharon returned demanding the use of the bathroom. Virgil opened the door and returned the cosmetics to his sister. She growled as he passed by with his normal smirk. Sharon groaned then shut the door with much unnecessary force.

Virgil slipped into his room and put on his costume. He was looking forward to a night of harmless fun. It had been so long since he could merely enjoy himself without interruptions from the superhero business.

"Virgil," Robert called walking to Virgil's room. Virgil opened the door making his father jump. The older man placed his hand over his heart and inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. He smiled at his son. "Nice work." Virgil smiled. Robert had yet to dress into his costume, for there was not as much work as Virgil and Sharon's outfits required. Robert handed a white envelope to the younger male. "This came in the mail for you." With those words Robert excused himself to change.

Virgil looked at the envelope and ripped it open. A fake gold chain fell to the floor. Virgil bent down and picked up the chain to find a jack-o-lantern charm in the center of the chain. It appeared to be costume jewelry that could be purchased at any Halloween or novelty store.

Virgil stared at the gift with a perplexed look. He wondered if in the amount of rushing his father made a mistake and the necklace was in fact meant for Sharon. He turned over the torn envelope to find his name sloppily printed in the middle. He looked up in the left corner to find no name or return address present. In the right corner he also noticed the lack of a stamp meaning someone personally delivered the letter. Virgil returned his gaze to the center once more. He took a second look at the handwriting. Something about that particular penmanship seemed rather familiar, yet there were plenty of people he knew with illegible handwriting. Virgil gave the writing on the envelope one last look then tossed it into the wastebasket sitting by his desk. He slipped the necklace over his head, then the immediate thought of having told Richie his costume plans was sure he put the present in the mailbox as a prank.

Virgil made his way down the steps, his tennis shoes that in no way went with his costume pounding loudly against the stairs. His father stood dressed in a vampire vest and cape with a pair of plastic fangs in his mouth. He put the cups and bag of candy he bought from the Halloween store inside a new plastic bag. Sharon dawdled down the stairs after Virgil. She wore an elegant, long black dress that had a gold bodice with white, corset lacing. Her hair was curled and accompanied with a black witch hat with a gold ribbon that matched her outfit. She held tight to the banister as she descended to the floor in the black pumps she rarely wore save formal events and special evenings out with Adam.

"You both look great," Robert said as he reached for the camera.

Virgil and Sharon sighed as they stood side by side, with an arm over the other's shoulder, feigning a smile. As soon as they saw the flash, they pushed the other off.

"Let's get going, we're already running late," Robert said as he opened the door.

Sharon called shotgun as she and Virgil ran for the car. Sharon was no match for Virgil in her heeled shoes. Virgil reached the passenger door first and opened it for his sister. She sneered at him and muttered her thanks while she climbed inside. Virgil stepped back towards to the backseat and hopped in. The neighbor and her daughter waved at Robert as he stepped into the driver seat.

Virgil leaned on the window letting the glass surface cool his hand. He felt relieved the rain ended so there was little chance of having his makeup ruined on their way to the party. The car slowly made its way down the neighborhood. Virgil looked out the window across from him to see a man helping his son carve his first pumpkin. At the next house an elderly woman was hanging decorative skull lights off her porch balcony. She was the woman who paid Virgil ten dollars for mowing her lawn once a month in the summer. The last two years Virgil insisted he do it for free, but the woman would not hear of it.

They passed the next house in which Virgil noticed the old beagle that usually lay on the porch panting was now lying in the grass. Virgil wrinkled his brow then looked up at the porch to see the guy in the hoodie sitting on the top step with his hands folded in his lap. As they drove by, Virgil saw the head move in synchrony with their vehicle. The man's shielded eyes zoomed in on the teenage boy in the backseat.

Virgil lowered his head, closed his eyes, and slowly counted to five. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. He looked out the back windshield to find the porch vacant of any life. The dog was fast asleep in the yard. Virgil lifted his eyes to the porch once more then lined his eyelids with his fingers, careful not to smear the makeup.

"I'm hallucinating," Virgil said silently to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by his sister's squeal. She turned up the volume as a Halloween favorite of both her and Robert came over the radio. The two sang along with the original version of "Monster Mash." Sharon rocked in her seat as she bobbed her head in time with the beat. Virgil smiled. With Sharon being a junior in college and Robert taking on the new youth program after work it was a rarity for the three of them to spend any time together outside mealtimes and social functions. It filled the family's spirit to be able to enjoy a night together before they had to go their separate ways on Monday.

They arrived at Trina's house to find her humble home covered in various Halloween decorations. A giant ghost statue stood out in the yard waving to those passing by. A string of bats hung from the roof. There were electric candles in the window emitting an eerie blue light. A plastic skeleton hung from the branch of a tree. Numerous pumpkins lay on the steps, around the door, and in the yard. They journeyed up the gravel driveway, their path being lit by plastic jack-o-lanterns on stakes. Their shoes echoed as they walked up the steps. The smell of cinnamon and apple entered their nostrils as they stood on the porch. A small coffin lay on the side of the porch with a fuzzy spider sitting atop. There were more hanging bats above their heads as well as a banshee hanging in a flying pose with its arms out in front of its head.

Robert rang the doorbell. Sharon clutched her shivering arms. She was not really into Halloween and found it strange that her father's new girlfriend went out of her way for such a dark holiday.

Trina opened the door dressed as a black widow with her lips coated in black lipstick and her red hair pulled up into a bun with the pieces hanging out wrapped around pipe cleaners and posed as spider legs. She kissed Robert softly on the cheek leaving a stray mark of her lipstick. Robert handed her the bag and she promptly thanked him. With a wave of her hand she ushered Robert and his children into the house.

The interior was much warmer than the chill of the porch. The inviting smells meshed into one of pure bliss which brought smiles to the entire Hawkins family. Robert put his arm around Trina's shoulder. Unlike the outside, her living room was decorated more in the traditional autumn sense. There were orange and yellow leaves hanging around the room. Wreaths of matching colors and themes decorated the orange, pumpkin-scented candles. The ones upon the fireplace mantle were lit, but pushed back far enough to prevent any casualties. There was a large plastic cauldron sitting in the center of the coffee table which contained assorted candies of numerous brands and flavors. Black and white spider webs entangled over the walls with fake spiders randomly positioned somewhere in the perimeter of the webs.

Several people were already hanging around the punch bowl, merrily laughing in one another's company. One man was dressed as a clown with excess white face paint and an exaggerated large, red nose. He had a hearty laugh which he proudly displayed anytime someone made a joke. The second man was dressed as a vampire. He had long fangs that were obviously fake to the eye. Pale makeup covered his face with fake blood strategically placed from his bottom lip down to his chin. His laugh sounded more like a shriek. The third person, a woman, stood in the center dressed as a fairy with her belly hanging over her teal, spandex mini skirt. She talked with her hands as she told the jokes to the others. She clapped her hands after the punch line when the others broke out into laughter. The fourth person was a man in a cowboy costume, obviously the husband of the fairy. He stood with his hands in his pockets. He hid his face from the group under his broad hat.

Sharon looked up at her father whose left arm currently supported Trina's head. She looked down at Virgil whose eyes were in awe at the extent of the decorations. Sharon felt relieved that she would be moved out of her parents house by the time Robert and Trina set a wedding date, freeing her from having to live in a house decked out for Halloween. She broke from her family and moved over to the group, immediately introducing herself to the other guests. The woman in the fairy costume placed her hands on Sharon's shoulders as she began a new joke. In no time Sharon found herself giggling along with the merry bunch.

Virgil moved over to the CD player where Trina's mix of Halloween tunes chimed through the house. Every minute more guests arrived. The hostess greeted each one and thanked them for coming out. Virgil observed the numerous costumes ranging from a laundry basket to a sexy kitten, a bottle of soda to a Renaissance princess. While he found the costumes entertaining he longed for someone his own age to arrive.

Not long after that thought crossed his mind Richie and his mom walked in the door. Richie wore aluminum foil with various papier-mâché knobs and buttons about his waist. His mother was dressed as a witch complete with a long, plain black dress, matching hat, and fake nose. Richie spotted Virgil and clapped hands with him the second he approached.

"What're you supposed to be?" Virgil asked with a laugh.

"I'm a robot, V, what's it look like?" Richie asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Honestly, a soup can," Virgil chuckled.

Richie crossed his arms and frowned. "Very funny."

"Hey, you asked," Virgil reminded him.

"At least I don't look like a rejected pumpkin," Richie retorted.

Virgil angrily stared at Richie with pursed lips. Richie returned Virgil's glare with one of his own. They held a staring contest for about ten seconds when both busted out laughing.

"A rejected pumpkin?" Virgil laughed. "That's the best you could come up with?" Virgil wiped a tear from his eye. "At least you can tell what I am."

Richie shrugged.

Robert and Trina entered the living room each carrying an orange, plastic platter. On one sat an assortment of crackers with two bowls in the center: one containing cheese dip and the other onion dip. On the other was a stack of pizza bagels. They placed the platters on the high table that had recently been cleared of the porcelain dolls Trina collected in case anything became chaotic and one of her precious pieces became a casualty. The crowd migrated over to the food.

"Make yourselves useful," Sharon said to the two boys as she pushed her way through them carrying an enormous, ceramic plate of Halloween cookies.

Virgil and Richie exchanged glances and shrugs then complied with Sharon's demand. They met Trina in the kitchen as she readied for a second trip to the living room.

"You need help with anything?" Virgil asked.

"Could you guys grab the bowl of M&M's and pretzels?" Trina asked. The two nodded. "Thanks," Trina said with a small nod before heading out with the items in her hands. Virgil nodded and took hold of the deep, transparent bowl.

"I'll get the pretzels," Richie said taking the bowl from the counter. Virgil picked up the remaining bowl of M&Ms, fortunately for him that being his favorite candy. Virgil and Richie carried the bowls into the living room, occasionally sneaking a snack from the plentiful bounty inside the dishes.

"What's wrong with you?" Sharon quietly snapped as her brother put the bowl on the table.

Virgil replied with a shrug as his mouth was full of chocolate morsels.

"Don't eat yet," she scolded.

Virgil rolled his eyes.

Trina and Robert returned with the rest of the food. The two teenage boys had their attention seized the second they saw all the goodies prepared and begging to be ravaged. The two had to restrain their greedy hands from going at the buffet. The rest of the guests also took notice of the feast. Richie grabbed a paper plate printed with a smiling skull for himself and one for Virgil. The two hurried before the horde consumed everything in sight. They stood in line behind someone they had yet to meet who was dressed as penguin. The man in the penguin costume took his time fixing his plate. Richie tapped his foot impatiently. Upon their turn they swiftly piled their plates then sat down on the floor a good ways away from the buffet table to consume every crumb.

The two enjoyed the various snacks without the fear of hearing the relentless nagging from their family. Their blissful feasting was cut short when a looming shadow towered over them. The two looked up to see a familiar face.

"What a couple of pigs," the smiling female stated.

"Shenice?" Virgil asked as a chip fell from his mouth.

"Cool costume," she said.

Virgil's ears were unable to register her compliment as his entire focus was fixed on her costume. She was dressed as Sailor Moon including the fuku, gloves, boots, jewelry, and yellow wig pulled into odangos.

"What're you supposed to be?" Richie asked. "A sailor of some kind?"

"I'm Sailor Moon," Shenice said. Richie merely stared blankly. "The pretty sailor soldier of the moon that fights in the name of love and justice," Shenice said imitating the hand motions from the anime in hopes to give her friend a clue.

"Nevermind," Shenice said taking a seat beside them. Her plate was more limited in terms of items in the surrounding. She delicately munched on her food unlike the boys who devoured theirs like starving wolves.

They discussed their Halloween plans. Shenice talked with the most enthusiasm. Never had she been allowed to attend a Halloween party, or any party for that matter, but now with being granted freedom her parents decided it was safe enough for her to experience the life of a normal teenage girl. Richie and Virgil had yet decided between their options of trick-or-treating, going to a rave, or attending a carnival.

The previous song ended with the next track being "Time Warp." Many of the adults cheered from the fond memories that came with the song. They followed along with the instructions when it came to perform the actual dance.

Virgil and Richie stood to join in with the campy song. Virgil helped Shenice to her feet and led her to the dance floor. Despite being a decent dancer, Shenice still felt a bit shy performing unfamiliar dances in front of a large crowd. Shenice, having never heard the song before, bumped into Virgil twice while acting out the dance. The third time he caught her before she ran into him. For a few seconds longer he cuddled her close to his body. Shenice laughed at first making Virgil laugh in response. Once they realized the close proximity of their bodies they removed themselves from each other's grasp.

"Sorry," Shenice said, her face glowing bright red. She felt the heat rising in her body and decided it was best for her words to mean something else. "I mean I don't get the big deal of that dance."

"Oh," Virgil replied. He rubbed the back of his head. "You'll have to see the movie to get it, I guess."

Shenice nodded. "I'm going to go get some punch, be right back."

Shenice hurried over to the punchbowl, making sure not to pass a second glance over her shoulder. Virgil followed the movement of her body and watched her ladle the red liquid into a black cup. He was unsure if it was the short hemline of the skirt, but for the first time he noticed the length and build of Shenice's legs.

"I saw that," Richie whispered to Virgil.

Virgil jumped then turned to face his friend. The boy in the robot suit smirked at the other. Were it not for the makeup being caked on Virgil's face he was sure the blushing would mark him as guilty. Virgil denied all suspicions in his heart for his belonged to only one, a good girl who sat safely in her bedroom at the present moment possibly reading or working on an assignment for her advanced classes.

The CD switched to a free movement song allowing everyone resume dancing the way they had a song before. Virgil and Richie joined in with the crowd, making up their own dance moves. Most who went to their school knew just how skilled the two of them were at dancing. Several guests stopped moving merely to watch the two high-schoolers boogie down.

Shenice returned to her friends with a cup in her hand. Watching Virgil sway in synchrony with the beat brought a smile to her face. She put the cup in front of her belly button, holding it with both hands. Her head tilted to the side with a look of longing in her smile.

As luck would have it the next song on the CD was a romantic, slow melody. Those who were married, dating, or just grabbed someone in order to participate in the dance joined hands and swayed in rhythm. Richie put his hand on Virgil's shoulder then said something that made the two of them laugh.

Shenice placed the empty cup on the table. She looked out in the crowd as the chorus ended, the second verse patiently waited to begin. It was one of those now or never moments.

Shenice approached Virgil. The mentioned male smiled and looked her in the eyes. He was about to say something when she raised her finger to silence his words in his throat. She quickly asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Virgil smiled and nodded. Shenice took Virgil by the hand and let her body sway with the music. Virgil felt his face heat up. The angelic music passed through the two, taking hold of their bodies, and transcending them into an otherworldly landscape. Shenice twirled herself into Virgil's arm and leaned against his chest.

"My parents never let me dance with a boy before," Shenice quietly said.

"You dance pretty well for a first timer," Virgil whispered in her ear.

Shenice twirled away, still holding onto his hand and said, "I can't say I haven't dreamt about it."

Virgil looked down at his friend and crime fighting partner. "When was this?" he asked out of curiosity more than anything else. Shenice never struck him as the kind of girl who would stay awake at night dreaming of dancing at the ball with prince charming.

"At night, alone in my room." Shenice's voice faded to a faint whisper.

She placed her palm facedown on Virgil's chest and closed her eyes. Virgil let his palm fall on Shenice's back, connected his other hand with hers, and pulled her close. The top of Shenice's head brushed up under his chin. Virgil was confused for he felt for the longest time that his heart belonged to Daisy. Yet nothing about being smitten for Shenice felt wrong.

"I've never felt this way before," Shenice softly spoke.

Virgil suddenly released Shenice from his grasp. The girl looked up at him with glossy eyes.

"I can't," was all he could say. Shenice stood with her arms out in front of her, speechless. "I'm sorry," Virgil said as he began to back away. He apologized with his eyes before darting over to the other side of the room.

Richie lifted his arms, having witnessed the intimate scene between the two. His eyes switched over to the girl who was left alone on the dance floor. Shenice lowered her head with an empty pull in her chest. She had a hunch what Virgil meant but preferred remaining clueless to the matter.

Virgil let his palms fall down on the table. He stepped aside to allow a guest in his late forties access to the edibles. Virgil leaned against the wall and gripped his shirt. "I'm sorry, Daisy," Virgil said to himself while closing his eyes to image her smiling face.

Richie walked over to Virgil and put a hand on his shoulder. Virgil turned to Richie and hugged him. The two of them returned to the center of the living room to find Shenice missing. Virgil looked around to see her pouring a second helping of punch into her cup. Virgil clenched his fist knowing he should have never led that innocent girl on.

The next song on the CD began to play, one that Virgil had a fondness for. He sat down on the couch watching his sister and Adam closely dancing. He was unsure when Adam arrived at the party, but felt glad for his sister's sake. It was a real comfort for her to have found someone who loved and adored her the way she deserved to be. His eyes then fell on his father and Trina to find them dancing a little more intimately than Sharon and Adam. It took him a while to get over the death of his wife, but as they all knew she wanted, he found the courage to begin dating once more. As with Sharon's situation, Virgil felt relief in the fact that the woman did not push herself on the children or try to replace the lost member of their family. Sharon was not as quick to accept her, but in time the two were able to bond and in the process Trina gained Sharon's blessing.

Virgil glanced up at the pewter clock on wall to find it nearing eleven.

His eyes fell back down to the dancing mob. Shenice's brightly colored costume stood out in the swarm of dark and neutral hues. She approached a man in his late teens, if not early twenties, in a werewolf costume. They began speaking and Shenice over exaggerated a giggle. The man tilted his head back and let out a laugh. He whispered something to her and she put her cup down on the side table. He took hold of her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to dance extremely slow to a fast-paced song. Virgil turned his head away from them pretending not to notice. Shenice glanced over at Virgil several times to find him inattentive. She frowned and returned her attention to the guy with whom she the dance.

Virgil switched his gaze to an area of the room Shenice did not occupy. He suddenly regretted the decision upon discovering one who stood behind a group of dancing guests. Holding a black plate of candy and other foods was the man in the black hoodie. He munched on the snacks while keeping his eyes fixed on Virgil. Virgil turned away, pretending not to see him, though secretly wondering how long he had been there. Behind his calm eyes his thoughts began to race. He now wondered exactly how long that guy had been stalking him.

The stranger lifted the black cup to his lips and gulped down the liquid inside. He wiped away the stray liquid with the sleeve of his hoodie. The plastic coating kept Virgil from knowing what he drank. There was also no way for Virgil to find out the guy's age until he could see him up close. In the pit of his mind Virgil was not certain he wanted to see the face behind the mask.

Richie startled Virgil when he sat down beside him. Virgil clutched his chest and turned to Richie. Richie could tell something bothered his best friend.

"Shenice is only doing it to make you jealous," Richie said.

Virgil barely shook his head.

"V, what's wrong?" Richie asked.

"He's here," Virgil whispered.

"Who?" Richie asked looking around.

With his eyes, Virgil discreetly pointed out where the stranger stood. Richie followed the direction of Virgil's eyes. All he could see were the other guests standing about. Some resorted to laughter while others enjoyed dancing with one another. There was nothing he could find out of the ordinary.

"Who?" Richie repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Black hoodie," Virgil mumbled.

Richie reached out his neck searching everyone in the room. He looked into Virgil's eyes and said, "I don't see anyone in a black hoodie."

"He's over there," Virgil said.

Richie, not understanding the whole being unobtrusive, made it obvious he was searching for someone.

"I see people wearing black hoods and capes," Richie said.

"He's over there," Virgil said irately pointing to the very location the stranger stood. At that point Virgil could care less if the man knew they were discussing him. If the weirdo wanted to stalk him then he would have to suffer being pointed out in a crowd.

"You mean Mr. Brantley, the man in the grim reaper costume?" Richie asked.

"No, I mean…" Virgil stopped when he noticed that indeed he pointed to Mr. Brantley. "That's not…he was right." Virgil frantically searched the room. "I saw him, he was eating, which was rude since he wasn't invited," Virgil said standing up.

"Virgil," Richie said.

"I know I saw him," Virgil said as he maneuvered through the dancing guests.

"Virgil," Richie said taking hold of Virgil's shoulders. He spun his friend around. He did not speak again until he was certain Virgil looked him in the eyes. "You _saw _Mr. Brantley. Then your _mind _saw this made up guy."

Virgil sort of believed what Richie was saying. In all honesty he wanted to believe him. However there were too many times he had seen this guy for him to be make believe. For Richie's sake Virgil decided to go along with Richie's assessment. He nodded and spoke of the man no longer.

One by one the guests took their leave. It was only a few minutes until midnight when Richie's father arrived to pick up his wife and son. Richie said a farewell to his friend. Virgil could tell Richie still held a hint of concern for him.

"I'll be fine," Virgil said to Richie.

"It's only your imagination," Richie replied.

Virgil nodded. The two said a second goodbye then Richie took his leave. Most of the guests, including Shenice, had already left. Shenice had not spoken a word to Virgil since their dance other than the quick farewell she gave to both him and Richie before heading out to where her parents parked. In no time there was no one left save the hostess and the Hawkins family.

Robert offered to stay behind and help Trina clean up. Trina's hair had fallen down, her spider bun now having ten legs instead of eight.

"I hope you guys had a good time," Trina said to Sharon and Virgil.

"Great time," Sharon replied.

"That's enough for tonight," Trina said to Robert once noticing the time. "I'll get the rest tomorrow."

Robert protested that he could stay longer, feeling horrible for leaving Trina to tidy up the place on her own. Trina thanked him for his concern and gave him a goodnight kiss. Virgil and Sharon decided to allow their father and soon to be step-mother a few minutes alone. The two headed out to the car. It was Virgil's turn to ride up front, though neither one had the energy to argue over something so trivial.

Virgil leaned his head against the headrest. He glanced over to see his father making his way over to the vehicle. Sharon had already fallen asleep in the back. The ride home consisted of very few words. Upon arrival Robert shook Sharon who was slow to wake. The three drug themselves to the front door. Sharon wasted no time in getting ready for bed. She said a quick goodnight to her family then retired for the night.

As Virgil rested his head against his pillow his mind drifted towards the hooded figure at the party. He now feared he would wake up in the middle of the night to find that guy sitting across from his bed watching him sleep. The thoughts made Virgil shiver. Fortunately their duration was a short one for slumber took him away before the paranoia sunk in.


	5. Hallucinations

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or The Shining.

Author's Note: One reason I decided to rewrite the rest of the chapters was my poor portrayal of Virgil's character throughout the story for two reasons. 1) I originally had him too afraid whereas, although obviously scared he's being stalked by some strange guy, I don't think he'd be so cowardly about it. So hopefully the rewrite of this chapter remains true to Virgil's character. 2) I think it's too soon for him to be losing his mind. Also I wanted to expand the suspense and add more spooky details. :P

Hope you enjoy the new and improved version of this chapter!

* * *

OCTOBER 29

Virgil groaned at the sound of his cellular phone ringing a good seven feet from his person. Half asleep he stumbled out of the bed and staggered over to the dresser where the object buzzed. He put the device to his face and muttered a yawned greeting, allowing himself to fall back into the comfort of his bed.

"V, you still asleep?" Richie asked on the other line

Virgil pulled the blanket over his chilled legs, still listening. "Not anymore," Virgil responded with another yawn. He snuggled his face against the pillow hoping the conversation would soon end.

"It's two in the afternoon!" Richie exclaimed.

"What?" Virgil asked sitting up. His eyes darted over to the clock which confirmed Richie's statement in the large, red numbers. Virgil now sat wide awake with his mouth partly opened, having completely forgotten the rendezvous he planned to make with Richie. He rubbed away the crud built up in his eyes.

"Virgil, you okay?" Richie asked from the long period of silence.

"Yeah, didn't mean to oversleep, Rich, sorry," he said drowsily.

"Don't sweat it, just come meet me when you're ready," with those words Richie hung up.

Virgil dawdled over to the closet and looked upon his array of clothing for something suitable to wear out in public. He finally decided on a pair of blue jeans and a green tee shirt. He laced up his tennis shoes and headed for his bedroom door. He tripped on a shirt lying sloppily in the midst of the carpeted area. Virgil glanced down to find it to be the very shirt he wore at the party the night before. He groaned, still in disbelief he slept so late.

Virgil threw the shirt over the chair then ran downstairs.

The house sat silent. His family who would have been home by noon seemed to be absent. No voices, laughter, or other sounds filled the air. The television was off and there were no breakfast dishes in the sink. Virgil shrugged then grabbed a yellow apple from the ceramic bowl. He munched on the tasty fruit and assumed by the lack of a smoky scent the family must have gone out to lunch. He felt somewhat disappointed they did not wake him but let the thoughts vanish as he was grateful they let him sleep in that morning.

After the light breakfast Virgil left the house for his journey to the comic book store. The chilled wind picked up spitting golden leaves along the barren sidewalk. The sound of children laughing echoed through the neighborhood. Virgil walked by a house where a man held a rake while his two young children jumped in the pile of leaves. Virgil smiled reminisced the fun times he used to have playing that game. As he thought about it he wondered why his age should bar him from playing this autumn.

Many of the houses were decorated with jack-o-lanterns and orange lights. Several had a ghost or skeleton decoration hanging from a tree. One went as far as to line the porch with ivy and twigs. The children from the neighborhood could always determine which houses handed out the best candy based on their decorations. One thing was certain, Virgil hoped he would never grow too old to go trick-or-treating.

Virgil neared the edge of the sidewalk, hidden behind a fence with chipped white paint. Leaves scattered in the center of the curb. He stood at the edge of the crosswalk, looking both ways before crossing.

To his right he saw two cars coming his way. The first car drove twice the speed of the posted limit. Virgil clenched his teeth and hoped the highway patrol waited along the streets for speed demons crossing their territory. Virgil turned to the left to find it clear of all vehicles. A shadow moved as he returned his attention to the forward. Virgil took a second glance to his right to find the man in the hoodie standing across the street. His fists were clenched and his back arched like a cat. Virgil's heart raced as he stared at the faceless form. The stranger made no attempt to move nor did he show any intentions of leaving. Virgil wondered for what reason this creep continued to follow him. There was no doubt in his mind that this guy knew his secret identity, that being if he even existed.

He turned away, closed his eyes, and counted to ten as he remembered reading in _The Shining_. He felt a somewhat silly, but needed to prove to himself that Richie's theory was in fact the truth and this man was nothing more than someone his mind created. Virgil slowly turned his head, his eyes still shut. He slightly put his hand by his side feeling nothing but air. His eyes gradually opened hoping to find a vacant area where that guy previous occupied. The tactic seemed to have worked in the past leaving no reason for it to fail this time. Virgil's heart skipped when his eyes met the hooded figure with his gaze fixed on him. What more the creep had stepped closer. There was no time for a plan as the creature on the opposite end of the street slowly began his strides in Virgil's direction.

Virgil placed one leg behind the other and leaned forward, readying himself for anything this stalker had prepared for him. A few charges of electricity danced about his hand. The man stopped as his feet touched the edge of his curb. Now only the two strips of pavement kept the apparition from the teen. Virgil suddenly felt the rate in his heart change along with his facial expressions. His brow now lined with his eyelids and his mouth curled up in a snarl.

A car sped down the street. As soon as the car passed his view he hauled straight for the man. Virgil gave a yell as he reached the spot where the guy had been standing. Virgil tripped over the curb and fell into the adjacent bushes. He looked up where the figure once stood. Virgil lifted himself to his feet while his eyes sprinted in all directions. There was no sign of the man who had been previously standing there. Not even a smell remained. Virgil turned the corner knowing he would see him rushing down the street. There were no other logical explanations. Virgil shook as he eyes met with a clear path. There was only one explanation left and Virgil did not like the realm that one sprung from.

The wind crept along his skin. Virgil buttoned his jacket then headed under the gray sky to his original destination.

It was not long after the incident at the crosswalk that Virgil began to feel paranoid. All around him people walked chatting in groups or to an unknown party over the phone. None of them noticed him. The leaves and wind played tricks on him with there swift movements and shrill cries. He covered his ears as the eerie giggles burrowed their way inside his mind.

Virgil took a deep breath and told himself it was the long nights and the guilt of how much he injured another human that fueled the fear. He now understood why people warned others on the dangers of phobias. Virgil repeated to himself that there was nothing for him to worry about. There was no one after him, Talon was alive and well, and he needed to relax and not let the horror themes of the holiday interfere with his brain any longer.

However no amount of self-assurance could prepare a human for the times the world behaved in an unnatural sense. A monotone voice whispered Latin phrases in his left ear. Virgil's eyes crept to where the voice spoke. The voice cackled and the scent of blood filled his nostrils. He spun around to hear the shrill laughter without finding the source. The wind smacked him in the face. All the natural sounds of the town ceased. The voice then chanted the dead language in Virgil's other ear. He felt a frigid hand resting on his shoulder, nails drumming over his arm.

Virgil yelled and turned around to find those within hearing range staring at him in shock. They spoke to one another with a hint of concern in their eyes. Virgil put on his best smile and rambled about a rat scurrying past his foot. One woman shrieked, two more laughed, and the rest went about their merry way, not having the time to deal with an adolescent and his fear of rodents. Virgil ignored the reddening of his cheeks and hurried down the sidewalk. He moved faster, his legs at a point where the sounds could not follow. His eyes remained fixed on the cement below; the creases blended into a solitary gray that pointed to his escape.

"Virgil!" a muffled voice called.

Virgil closed his eyes and placed his hands over his ears.

"Virgil!" the laughing voice repeated.

Virgil increased speed. He repeated to himself to keep running, never to look back until he made it to safety. The frigid air wrapped itself around Virgil's body. The stench of burning flesh and stale blood crept about his nostrils. Behind the eyelids he could almost make out the figure of a mangled woman calling out to him. Her bloodstained arm reached out towards his. Large pools of crimson rested where her eyes should have been. The thoughts heightened and ignoring his current location in reality sparks began to crackle and leap about his arms.

His foot collided with a massive crack in the sidewalk tossing him into an empty lot of dying grass. His shoulder was the first to make impact, a severe sting jolted through his nerves. Virgil gripped at the injury having forgotten the healing wound from several nights before. Virgil stifled the scream in his throat and let his face dig into the soil. The fallen leaves smacked him in the head while they sang and taunted him.

"Virgil!" a familiar voice cried as two hands grabbed his uninjured arm and hoisted him off the ground. In his current state Virgil did not see the person standing before him but an ambiguous creature made of shadow and blood.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Virgil.

"Virgil!" Richie yelled slapping his friend in the face.

Virgil's lips trembled as the clouds about his eyes melted away to form the concerned face of Richie. The blonde found it difficult to form words. Virgil's eyes were not ones that belonged to a sane, healthy man, and for this reason Richie needed to be careful.

"Virgil, what happened?" Richie asked. At the moment that was all he could say.

"I'm, I'm…"

"You're what, V?"

"I can't. Go. Go!"

"Virgil, you're scaring me," Richie said not knowing if he should try to touch Virgil in his current condition.

"I'm going insane, Richie. That's what's happening. I'm—I don't even know anymore."

Richie heard the murmurs from those nearby. Richie's eyes left his friend for a second to observe the amount of people standing around whispering to one another. Richie felt the urge to lash out at the ones finding their entertainment in someone who was obviously not well at the moment, but contained himself for Virgil's sake.

"Virgil!" Richie said in a calm manner. "Come on. Let's go inside where we can have some privacy."

Virgil nodded. His hand still clung to his sore shoulder. Richie led the way to the desired store. Richie blabbed on about the new edition of his favorite series being due any day. Virgil half listened to what his friend said, but his mind currently traveled down numerous trails of things more important than comic books.

Virgil glanced away from Richie towards the store's immense, glass window. The lines of comic books lured its addicts in without any remorse. The window suddenly cracked. Virgil's eyes widened and he used the window as a mirror to search for any dangers that could possibly be lurking nearby. At a time with so many personal worries he did not need something else to hound him. Then again pursuing a threat to the town would alleviate his mind from the terrors gnashing at it. There was no one around Virgil could accuse for the window damage.

Just as Virgil was to walk away a bloodied hand reached up from the inside of the store, smacking its palm against the glass. Virgil jumped and let out a yelp. Richie spun around with wide eyes to find his friend shaking and gradually stepping away from the glass. The once bronze skin was now overpowered with deep reds. There were several gashes along the forearm and in the center of the palm. Virgil placed his hand over his mouth to keep the bile from spewing at the sight of loose flaps of skin hanging from both the gash and fingers. The hand stretched forward revealing claw-like nails at the end. The nails pierced into the glass pane and screeched all the way down leaving a trail of blood and scratches behind.

"Richie, look," Virgil said grabbing hold of said male's elbow and lowering him towards the window. Richie followed Virgil's finger to find only special comic books lined up, waiting for the purchase.

"What?" Richie asked.

Virgil gawked at his friend not comprehending how the boy could not see the horror painted out in front of them. Virgil narrowed his brow and pointed to the bloodstains. Richie shook his head. Virgil returned his eyes to the glass to find it clean. He stepped right in front of the window but could not see so much as a smear. His fingers brushed against the pane to find it free of any cracks. He peered through the glass towards the blue carpet to find the spot empty.

"Virgil, what—?" Richie began.

Virgil shook his head. "It was nothing. I thought I saw something, but it was nothing."

Richie nodded. The two made their way into the store. Richie stole a second glance at Virgil to find his friend buried deep in thought. Richie held back a sign yet kept one eye on his friend. Once they were inside and greeted the cashier Richie pushed Virgil behind one of the aisles. Virgil opened up his mouth to question Richie's antics but the frown on Richie's face silenced him. Richie gently placed his hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"You know where we are," Richie said pointing to the comic books. Virgil nodded. Richie sighed. He lifted his eyes to stare directly into Virgil's. "Why don't you tell me what's really going on?" Virgil was about to protest, but Richie was ready for that. He lifted his hand which served as a way to hush Virgil's words in his throat. "I can see you're keeping something from me. You look horrible and you caused two scenes already. Now what's going on?"

Virgil lowered his eyes to the floor. Richie let out the hot air from his lungs. Virgil looked over at the window once more to find nothing out of the ordinary. His eyes examined the floor for any speck of blood or other evidence that the creature he knew he saw had been there. There was little room between the window and the shelves leaving no possible way for someone to hide if it were merely a prank. He knew what he saw but decided against speaking anymore on the subject for Richie's sake.

Virgil took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His eyes met with Richie's. Checking to make sure no one was listening he leaned closer so only Richie could hear. "I saw him again."

"Him who?" Richie asked.

"The man in the hoodie," he replied.

The answer did not register with Richie right away. A few seconds later his eyes widened. "Are you sure?" Richie asked. "I mean it is fall, a lot of people wear hoodies."

"No, this is the same guy, he never shows his face," Virgil answered. The mere thought of that guy made him shiver.

"But are you sure this guy is following you?" Richie asked.

Virgil shook his head and sighed. His shoulders slumped. "I don't know," Virgil said at last. He felt a bewildering chill creep over his arms and stroked his spine. "But I can't think of any other reason why I keep seeing him."

Richie nodded.

Virgil sighed. Despite the concerned appearance for Virgil's safety plastered on Richie's face he knew behind Richie's eyes the real concern rested in his best friend's sanity. Though it was the last thing Virgil wanted to do, he could no longer keep this a secret; whether it was true or not, he had to confide in someone.

"I know how this sounds," Virgil began. He saw the twitching in Richie's fingers, but decided to continue. "I don't want to worry you, but I'm seeing and hearing—and even feeling things that aren't there."

Richie saw the amount of sincerity in Virgil's eyes. Even if what his friend spoke of were mere hallucinations, there was no doubt Virgil was truly experiencing them. The fear in Virgil's eyes was not that of a guilt stricken conscience, but of someone who was genuinely haunted.

Richie softly replied, "Maybe I've been too quick to conclude. Maybe there is someone following you."

Virgil managed a half smile. "That's not the worst part," Virgil said hoping to keep a hint of cheer in his voice. Richie's eyes briefly widened. "I went to confront him today." Richie nodded as Virgil now held his undivided attention. Virgil continued, "But when I stepped up to him he disappeared. I mean disappeared right in front of me." Virgil noticed the three other people in the store were staring at him. He quickly apologized then resumed speaking in a lowered voice. He returned his eyes to Richie. "I looked all around for him, but he was just—gone."

Richie's eyes were now wider than Virgil's. He inhaled deeply as he tried to take in everything his friend confessed. "Wow," was all Richie could say at the moment. He attempted to come up with a way to logically interpret what sounded like the ramblings of a madman.

"Maybe he just made it look that way," Richie responded.

Virgil sighed. Through it all he was relieved that at least Richie was not completely dismissing his claims. "I know it's hard to believe."

"It's just not rational, V," Richie replied.

"I know," Virgil stated. He took a deep breath then decided to speak the last thought resting on his mind. "You want to know what I think?" Virgil asked. Richie nodded in opposition to what he truly wanted. His heart tingled as the words in his mind tried to form on his tongue. Virgil swallowed then whispered, "I think it's Talon."


	6. Enough

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

I would like to take the moment and personally thank Worker72 who has reviewed every single chapter. Worker72, you are an awesome person and I thank you VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH!

* * *

Richie suggested it was best that neither of them speak another word on that subject until they reached Virgil's house. Virgil insisted he was alright and that they did not need to cancel their weekly trip to their favorite store in town. Richie smiled and shook his head, assuring Virgil that he did not need to spend the money on more comic books that would end up sprawled about his already filthy room.

They said a quick farewell to the cashier then left the store. As they headed in the direction for Virgil's house the mentioned took one last glance at the window. Although he was more than certain someone had been there before he absorbed Richie's reasoning that it was only his imagination. Virgil returned his attention to the path ahead of them, not even bothering to look back a second time.

They reached the house half past three. As soon as they stepped inside Virgil wasted no time zapping the door locked then using static electricity to shut the curtains. Meanwhile Richie waltzed into the kitchen and grabbed two sodas from the refrigerator. He plopped down on the couch then tossed the second can to his friend. Virgil zapped open the top while staring at the covered window. Richie watched Virgil choke back half the liquid before resting the aluminum cylinder on the side table.

"I don't understand what's happening," Virgil said breaking the silence. Richie turned towards his friends and took a large gulp from the can. Virgil gave him a brief smile then returned his attention to the window. "It's the only thing I can come up with. It has to be her."

Richie's eyes widened. "V, you can't be serious," he said.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Virgil explained.

"But…" Richie trailed off. He knew there was something bothering Virgil and perhaps someone seriously stalking him.

Having the secret identity revealed was a fear that came with being a superhero. It was something they always thought it was a possibility, but never prepared themselves for what they should do the moment it happened. Richie shook his head.

"Wait," Richie stated. He looked up to meet his friend's eyes. "I thought you said this was a dude. Now you're claiming it's Talon."

"Ghosts can have many forms, Rich" Virgil retorted. "They're ghosts."

"Virgil, we don't even know if Talon actually died," Richie replied. Virgil opened his mouth to protest when he realized the truth in Richie's words. The blonde continued. "Look, if Talon, you know, one of the most dangerous members of the Meta-Breed—if she was dead there would have been a press explosion by now."

"Unless they never found the body," Virgil argued. Richie narrowed his eyes. Virgil added, "Richie, I'm just trying to think of every possibility here. I mean she hasn't turned up in any hospitals. That would've been on the news too."

"The others could've taken her away," Richie explained. "I mean Ebon's not the most sensible of people. He wouldn't want her in a public hospital where people can question her and stuff."

Virgil leaned his head back against the cushion. There was no point arguing Richie's logic with his own hypotheses that were full of holes and uncertainty.

"Okay, maybe you're right about Talon," Virgil stated. He clenched his hand around the can making the aluminum crunch beneath his grip. "But I would feel much better if I knew for sure."

Richie sighed. He could tell the reason for Virgil's uneasiness. Were it any other circumstance he would have remained quiet on the matter, but seeing the effect it had on Virgil's mind he felt he needed to speak up. "Look, V, I know you feel guilty for what happened, but you need to know it's not your fault."

"I let her fall," Virgil replied in a barely audible voice without raising his eyes from the soda can in his lap.

"That wasn't your fault," Richie stated. Virgil lifted his eyes to meet Richie's. The latter kept an intense stare on his face. "She was trying to hurt people, you had to stop her at all costs. No one will blame you for what happened."

Virgil tore his gaze away. "I know that," Virgil whispered. "I just want to know she's okay. Really, even if she's not I just want to know." Virgil took a deep breath and sat back down holding his face. He picked up his can and drank three gulps without stopping for a breath. He sighed when finished and wiped away the stray liquid from his mouth. "And I want to know why this guy is following me. What he knows."

"Are you positive someone's after you?" Richie asked. He was prepared for the evil look his friend had for him. Richie sighed then said, "I know you wouldn't make up anything like this, but as far as we know you're the only one who's seen him."

Virgil sighed. "He seems to come only when I am…wait." A smile formed on Virgil's face. "Yesterday, when Pops and I were in the Halloween store. This girl saw him—she commented on him watching me."

"Who?" Richie asked raising his voice two octives.

"I don't remember her name," Virgil said bringing his and Richie's face down.

They stood there in silence. Virgil looked down at his shoes remembering the hooded figure watching him from the street.

"Well at least we know you're not crazy," Richie said with nervous laughter.

Virgil's smile was soon replaced by a frown. "But the people in the cars all looked at me while they went by. And I was on the side farthest from them. They looked at me, but not him."

"Virgil that's not…"

"No, they should've looked at him," Virgil interrupted. "Even if just for a second. No one else saw him at the party either. Maybe that girl has psychic abilities."

A chill passed through Richie's body.

Virgil's whole body suddenly went numb. His vision fell hazy and felt as if someone magically lowered the earth's temperature to freezing. He coughed in his hand expelling fog from his mouth. Virgil looked up with glossed eyes at Richie who also shivered. Richie's lips were frosted and his skin lost all its color.

An acute creaking came from outside the living room window. Virgil slowly turned his head in the direction of the noise. The creaking stopped upon being replaced by staccato breathing. Virgil placed his palms over his ears only to hear his own intense heartbeat. The beats resembled taunting laughter. Behind his eyelids he imagined faces draped in clown masks pointing and laughing in synchrony with the heartbeats.

Virgil opened his eyes to find the temperature back to normal. All the noises ceased. He glanced over at Richie who was staring at him with a face of pure horror. Virgil sighed.

"Virgil, what's going on?" Richie asked.

Virgil smiled and opened his mouth to reply. Before the words could form the silhouette of a woman crept up behind the curtained window. She shuffled along the outside of the house, spluttering inaudible words while her head hung down.

Richie turned around and let out a yell, clamping onto Virgil's arm. "What is that?" he cried in a whisper.

Virgil slowly shook his head.

The woman turned towards the window and smacked right into it. She gave a shrieking cry and slammed into the window again. She raised her hand and let her nails pierce into the glass. Her nails fell smoothly torturing the ears of the teens inside. She allowed her other hand to follow the same pattern along the pane. Richie and Virgil crouched down with their hands over their ears.

The woman screeched again. She slammed her fist into the window. They heard the glass crack along with something inside Virgil. Richie let out an agonizing cry. Virgil stood up with his eyes widened as he looked upon his friend with his hand over his cheek. A stream of crimson trickled through Richie's fingers. Richie hissed then removed his hand with Virgil's assistance to reveal several loose shards poking out of his skin.

"That does it," Virgil growled.

"V, where you going?" Richie asked.

"I've had it!" Virgil growled. "If they want me then they're going to get a fight!"

Virgil rushed to the window. His hand gripped the curtain and slung it back with so much force he yanked the iron rod supporting the drapes from its secured location on the wall. The rod clanged as it collided with the coffee table, smashing a few décor items. Taped to the midst of the blooded and broken glass was a sheet of lined paper.

Virgil snatched the paper from the window, slicing the side of his hand in the process. Richie stood up with an inquisitive look upon his face. Virgil unfolded the note while Richie read on behind his shoulder.

_How long will you allow this torment?_

_Confess and you'll be free._

_Making me wonder alone in darkness_

_Will only torture you and me._

"I don't get it," Richie said staring over Virgil's shoulder.

"It's a riddle," Virgil said. "She wants me to confess my identity."

"You're not going to, right?" Richie asked.

"Of course not," Virgil said. He crumpled the note up in his fist then tossed it in the kitchen trashcan. "But I will find out if she's alive." He turned to see the glass still hanging out of Richie's face. His fingers were lined with matching red liquid from futile attempts to pry the shards away. Virgil's blood boiled beneath his skin. "She's gone too far this time. Come on, let's take care of these wounds."

"Don't worry about me, I'll just—"

"Richie," Virgil warned. Richie sighed and complied with Virgil's wishes.

The two dashed up the stairs and into Virgil's bedroom. Virgil announced he would return in a moment's time then crossed into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit from under the sink. He returned not a moment too soon with the plastic, white case in his hand. He flipped back the top and pulled out the antiseptic. Virgil lifted his hand to Richie's face. His stomach dropped at the fear of not knowing just how far the glass penetrated.

"It's too dangerous to just pull it out," Virgil stated.

"V, I really don't want to go to the hospital," Richie replied, immediately regretting the decision to talk. He clutched his stinging cheek, forcing more blood onto his palm.

"Maybe you should," said Virgil.

Richie shook his head. "I don't want to have to explain how this happened."

Virgil sighed. Although he would have to tell his father the reason for the damaged window, he understood Richie's not wanting to reveal the origination of the wounds. Richie's father was not the most understanding person and would be too quick to blame Virgil for his son's injuries, not to mention possibly sue Virgil's father.

A sudden idea hit Virgil. He put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I have an idea, but I need you to be real still while I do this." Richie nodded. Through the other man's eyes Richie could see the sympathy and apologies for what had to be done. "It's gonna hurt a little."

Richie nodded his approval then shut his eyes tight. Virgil held out his hand to release a gentle wave that seeped through Richie's skin. Richie held back a hiss as the current made its way deep beneath his pores. Virgil clenched his fists when he felt the waves tug on the glass. He slowly pulled his hand back, the electricity following his lead. Richie let out a cry of pain while the bloody shards fell one at a time to the carpet below. Virgil zapped the slivers and tossed them into the trash. Virgil quickly disinfected the wounds then bandaged them. The blood seeped through the first one causing Virgil to put a second large, adhesive bandage in its place.

Richie put his hand over the bandage inhaling deep as a way to minimize the throbbing pain pulsing through his face.

"If it gets any worse, you'll need to go to a hospital," Virgil stated.

Richie nodded in agreement.

Virgil jumped up. "That's it!" He did not wait for Richie to make sense of his outburst. "There are two hospitals in Dakota. If Talon is there we should be able to get to the bottom of this." Richie groaned in protest to which Virgil ignored. "Either way we'll know if she's still alive, and if it's not her then we can throw that possibility out the window."

"Not that it was a possibility to begin with," Richie muttered.

Virgil unbuttoned off his shirt to reveal the static costume underneath. He turned to face his friend. "What, I didn't hear that."

Richie smiled. "Nothing, I'll come with you."

"I don't know if you should," Virgil said pointing to the injury.

Richie waved it off. "V, it's nothing." He stood up. "It'll be better for your story if you had a witness with you."

Virgil nodded. "You got a point there." He picked up the static jacket out from under the desk and threw it over his arms.

The two hurried out of Virgil's bedroom, taking to the sky before anyone had a chance to witness their departure. They arrived at the first hospital in less than five minutes. Static took a deep breath in order to suppress the anxiety building up in his chest. He and Gear passed through the automatic doors and walked up to the receptionist. The woman gaped at them with a wrinkle in her nose. The two usually did not show up at places such as the hospital unless there was trouble.

"Could you tell us if someone by the name of Talon came here within the past three days?" Static asked fidgeting with his jacket.

The receptionist stared at them a few seconds more before turning to the computer.

"Are you here for an interrogation?" she asked typing in the name.

Static and Gear exchanged glances.

"If we are that's our own business," Gear replied in his deepened disguise voice.

"Well visiting hours are almost up," she said not making eye contact.

Static's hands twitched. He turned around with his elbows leaning against the desk. The receptionist made her agitation clear with a grumble. Static ignored the woman and proceeded to watch two people enter and one exit. It seemed to be a slow day with no one appearing to have any serious injuries.

"I'm afraid she's not here," the receptionist said with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Could you contact the other Dakota hospital?" Static asked upon turning around.

She huffed and picked up the phone. Static turned his back to the desk again. He let out a heavy breath and stared up at the ceiling. Gear turned to him.

"Everything's going to be fine," Gear said.

"I just want to be sure," Static replied.

They stood in silence. Static stared at the door, the sky becoming a gorgeous array of pinks, purples, and oranges as the sun began its descent. The colors swirled matching the wreath hanging on the desk behind them.

The receptionist hung up and the two turned around to face her.

"The bang baby Talon was never admitted there either," she said. She put her hands on her hips and stared at the two superheroes. "What's going on? She escape or something?"

"No, she got hurt a few nights ago we just want to make sure she's okay," Static answered.

She snorted. With a wave of her hand she added, "If that's all you may make your leave."

Static and Gear looked at each other before returning their eyes to the woman. She repeated her sentence and shooed them away once more. Static shrugged then headed for the door with Gear in tow.

"Well, she's welcoming, huh?" Gear asked once they were outside.

"Not one to be working in hospitals," Static replied with a chuckle.

"Well I guess she never turned up at the morgue," Gear said.

Static nodded. "We could check funeral homes."

"Not a good idea," Gear said. "We already have one person suspicious with us." He pointed his thumb in the direction of the hospital. "We don't want this to go public just yet."

Static sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

The two took to the sky. They flew in silence for what seemed like hours. The night fell as did the temperature. The scent of spices and herbs filled the city air. People below bustled through the stores making last minute Halloween purchases.

Gear glanced over at his partner who wore a frown. Gear could not see past the mask, but he was certain his friend's eyes were filled with the upmost concern. He crossed his arms also wondering of Talon's whereabouts. His eyes fell back on Static who seemed to be wrapped up in his own world.

"So what are your Halloween plans?" Gear asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Static asked back.

"I thought I could lighten the mood," Gear said with a shrug.

Static sighed then said, "I haven't decided yet."

"You only got one more day to decide," Gear reminded.

As soon as Gear finished his sentence Static's phone rang. He fumbled through his pocket until he found the screaming device. The caller ID revealed the call to be originating from his house phone. Static flipped open the top and greeted the person on the other end.

"Virgil, where are you?" Robert asked.

Static suddenly stopped. Gear followed his friend's lead.

"Hey, Pops, me and Richie had some business to take care of," Static answered taking a brief glimpse at Gear.

"Well, if I leave before you get back I left some money on the counter if you and Richie want to order a pizza for dinner."

"Thanks. You going to another party?"

Robert chuckled, "It's more of a get-together than a party."

"Aww, that takes all the fun away," Static said.

"Yes, but when you're done with whatever you're doing come straight home. Be careful, I don't have to warn you about those hooligans who run around at night."

Static assured him he would be okay and start making his way home right away. Gear's face glistened with excitement at the mention of pizza. He described in an ode how much he loved the smell of fresh pizza, steaming with cheese and loaded with pepperoni. Static snickered, also anticipating the delight of hot pizza.

He happened to look down at one of the buildings to find someone sitting on the edge of a building, leaning over his knees. Static looked away then returned his eyes to the figure to find him wearing a black hoodie. The guy stood up as Static came into view. His head stared straight up at the hero with his pale fists clenched.

"Gear, it's him!" Static yelled.

Gear looked down to see the stranger standing firmly on the rooftop.

"Are you sure?" Gear asked.

"Yes, it's him," Static replied.

If Static could see the stranger's face he was certain he'd be smirking. He could almost hear the taunting laughs from beneath the concealed face. He crossed his arms waiting for the hero to make the first move.

Without consulting his colleague, Static made a sudden turn and sped over to the cloaked figure. Gear stared at his friend with gaping eyes, soon following after him. Static reached out his hands, his face in a heavy scowl. He growled as the phantom came closer into view. His only thought centered on why the creature had yet to vanish. He briefly considered it to be a trick, but that notion was soon overpowered by a fiercer urge to end it now.

Static tackled the man to the ground. The jacket's hood concealed his face.

"Are you human?" Static asked as he stood only five feet and at eye-level with the creep.

The stranger said nothing. He lifted to fingers into a peace sign then bolted to the ledge of the building. His feet came to a skidding halt as his toe came in contact with the edge.

"There's nowhere to go, ghostboy," Static said as he slowly approaching his pursuer. His arms were crossed and a smirk covered his face. "You're going to tell me what I want to know right now."

The man gave a quick laugh which made Static's smile fade. The stranger did a back flip off the building and plummeted with great speed. Static yelled and peered over the edge to find out that the man had landed on his feet. He quickly glanced up at Static then took off running.

"Where you going?" Gear asked as Static grabbed the edge of his disk.

"To find him," he answered before flying off.

Static pursued closely, keeping the swift ghost in his vision. He smiled to himself. _The ghost can't disappear now._ Static felt a presence and looked up a second too late to ram into a cloud of pink.

He fell off his disk and landed hard upon a paved rooftop. The disk smashed into the raised wall above the roof while he skidded a few feet, scraping up his elbow and thigh in the process. He sat up rubbing his head. In front of him She-Bang stood up brushing dust off her costume.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"She-Bang, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," Static answered.

"I know that," she snapped.

"Hey, look it's She-Bang," Gear said as he approached the group.

"Really?" Static said with a roll of his eyes. "I never would've guessed."

"Where you going in such a hurry?" she asked.

"There's a guy who's been following me, and I finally had him," Static replied.

"You lost him?" Gear asked.

Static picked up his disk and looked over the edge. He cursed himself for letting the target escape.

"Well, I know he's not a ghost," Static said. "If he is then that rules out the theory of ghosts being made of ectoplasm." Static tossed his disk to the sky and zapped it with the electricity required to support his body.

"Wait, while you're here I want to tell you something," She-Bang said grabbing hold of Static's arm. He dropped his transportation device once more. The metal clanging against the cement was enough to make anyone within listening range cringe.

Static turned to her. She stood, her face turning the color of her clothes.

"About last night," she said twiddling her fingers.

"She-Bang, don't…" Static began.

"No, let me finish," she interrupted. "I made a few assumptions and said things I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"She-Bang, I…" Static began.

"Yes," she said, her face glimmering.

"I…"

He leaned in close to her.

"You're a loyal friend and a great fighter," he said.

She-Bang nodded touching Static's arm. She closed her eyes as his lips closed in on hers.

"Static, there he is!" shouted Gear.

Static released She-Bang, almost knocking her to the ground. He ran over to the edge and looked where Gear pointed. The man in the hoodie gripped the side of a building. He surveyed the location then took off in the opposite direction. Static wasted no time in leaping on his disk.

Gear and She-Bang exchanged glances. As if having the ability to read each other's mind, the two simultaneously followed after their friend.

Static closed in on his target. The ghost turned the corner, Static almost passing him. They came upon a steel, wired fence where the man quickly climbed. He landed on the other side, his feet digging deep into the puddle. Static flew over the fence. He released waves to lift the fence and tossed it in front of the guy's feet. He tripped giving Static the upper hand. Static hopped on that advantage and twisted the metal around the fugitive's feet. The latter tried to kick and push it away.

"How ironic I'm now the one chasing you," Static said approaching the figure.

The man looked up at him then went back to attempting to pry apart the metal. He cut two of his fingers on the loose edges, releasing a swear. The gash gushed blood soon covering his hand and wrist.

"I thought ghosts couldn't bleed," Static teased.

The blood showed no signs of slowing. Static's stomach turned.

"Alright, I'll free you and let you go, but you must tell me who you are and what you want," Static said wrapping the metal around the man's wrists.

He said nothing.

"Or you can stay here and bleed to death, your choice," Static stated although anyone who knew him knew he had no intentions of letting said action happen.

Gear landed beside Static. A few seconds later She-Bang joined the two.

The stranger shook his head violently, yet not enough to lower the hood. "You know what you did," whispered the phantom. Static had to strain his ears to merely hear the other man's words. He let out a second laugh, a much louder one. "Too bad I wasn't allowed the choice you're giving him."

"What?" Static asked taking a step back. The voice sounded familiar, but not as feminine as he remembered. Unfortunately it was not a voice he wanted to remember.

"You know what you did to me," he replied chuckling.

The three stood speechless.

"How does it feel to know you ended a life?" he asked.

"Enough!" Static yelled. He marched over to the figure and grasped the hood. He ripped it off and gasped. The stranger continued to laugh in the darkness while Static's hands quivered.


	7. The Ghost Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Thank you Worker72, gwen araujo, and 7 Deadly Sinz for reviewing the last chapter!

Author's Notes: Just a few things to share:

1) Personally I'm a huge fan of Virgil/Daisy pairings (yet there are so few despite the fact it was the closest to canon on the show, Virgil obviously liked her). I'm not that big a fan of the Virgil/Shenice coupling, I actually can see her with Hotstreak of all people (see my story Last Thoughts for this pairing), but I decided to try out a bit of Virgil/Shenice in this story.

2) The stranger's identity will be revealed in this chapter! Who can it be? Read to find out!

3) WARNING: This chapter is more horrifying than the previous ones. Please let me know what you think of the horror. Is it scary enough? Does it need some work? Were you even shaking at all? Are you intrigued, or is it just boring? Either way I really want to know.

On with the story!

* * *

Static stepped back allowing the cloth to fall from his hands. Gear and She-Bang joined in with wide-eyed stares. Static shook his head and rubbed his eyes before taking a second glance at the man sitting before him.

"Is that really him?" Gear asked barely able to speak.

Shenice placed her hand over her mouth to hide the snickering.

Static blushed a bright crimson as the fact of the matter presented itself before the trio. If not for the sheer humiliation he would have joined the female in her laughter. This was the ghost he had been dreading for the past few days? This was the man that he had been losing sleep over?

Upon accepting the reality of the ghost Static's surprise switched to anger. He stepped forward and grabbed the phantom by the collar of his hoodie. The bound ghost writhed while Static yanked him up to eye-level.

Static yelled, "You have one minute to explain what you're doing or—"

"Or what?" he asked with a shrieking chuckle. "You gonna take another life?" The ghost stared deep into Static's eyes. The eyes matched those of someone with a history of psychotic behavior, bound forever in a padded room. He inhaled deeply before speaking again. "Yes, that would be perfect for you. Why not kill everyone who gets in your way?"

Static glared into the face of the meta-human known on the streets of Ferret, none Static had ever met spoke his human name. Ferret's dark eyes were blank and almost completely rolled into the back of his head. His laughter echoed in his throat emitting the vocals of a shadow gurgling liquid. His lips were bloodied and chapped, and dark rings lined his eyes. There seemed to be healing scratches lining the bang babies face, no doubt caused by his own claws.

Static raised his fist, circled in blue sparks. The bang baby giggled, shaking violently in the superhero's grip. The blood on his mouth splattered in Static's face. Static allowed the electricity to die down. He looked down to realize when he lifted Ferret the metal around his wrists and ankles sliced deep into his skin. The once black puddle now shone under the wall lantern as a bright as the ripe apples being made into pies. Static nearly let a word slip out as he noticed the warm, red liquid dripping on his shoes. He zapped the spiked metal away from the teen's body. Through it all Ferret never seemed to take notice of the pain.

Ferret let out one last loud laugh, his throat spewing blood onto his shirt. His eyes then shut and his head fell backwards. Static caught him before his neck broke. He called his name several times, breathing being the only response of life. He placed the meta-human softly on the ground then growled at his now bloodstained jacket.

"Static, is he okay?" Richie asked switching his gaze from Ferret to Static and back.

"I don't know," Static said kneeling by the meta-human. He remained on guard. Although Ferret was not among the most dangerous bang babies, in his current state he was likely to cause more damage to himself. Ferret's behavior bothered him, it was weird even by Ferret's standards. Static sniffed for any trace of alcohol only to come up negative. The blood continued to pour at a steady rate. He glanced back at the woman in pink. "She-Bang, hand me your cape," Static ordered.

"I don't think so," she replied.

"She-Bang, he'll die if you don't," Static pleaded. He looked away and said silently to himself, "I won't let another one die."

She-Bang huffed then ripped the pink blanket from her costume and threw it to Static. He turned around and ripped it into thinner pieces. Shenice winced at the sound of her colleague shredding her favorite blanket. He firmly wrapped the sliced cloth around Ferret's wounds. Once finished he handed the tattered blanket back to She-Bang who gingerly accepted it. She tied what was left around her neck, holding the edge in her hands, not hiding the frown on her face. Static looked down at his hands, wrinkling his nose at the now blood-stained gloves.

Static stood over Ferret's body shaking his head. Ferret's hands twitched while the rest of him lay still.

"We have to get him to a hospital," She-Bang finally said.

Static kept his gaze on the body, barely hearing her words. His head swiftly jumped up as she finished her sentence. He turned to the face of She-Bang and gave a weak smile followed by a slight nod.

"That's been your ghost all along" Gear laughed.

Static sighed, his cheeks becoming pink for the moment. The longer he hung on Gear's statement the more a smile grew and soon he joined in the laugh.

It startled Gear when he suddenly stopped. "Wait, if he's been the one following me then he knows who I am."

The sudden movement made the three jump in shock, Gear and She-Bang releasing a shriek. Static powered up and She-Bang moved into a defensive stance. Gear reached into his pocket to grasp a zap-cap. The meta-human sat up, his face appearing woozy and lacking color. His eyes were bloodshot and his breathing irregular. He shook his head, immediately grabbing his forehead and squeezing his eyes shut, releasing a small moan. He looked up at the three heroes with a confused and nauseous look on his face.

"Ferret," Static said softly.

Ferret didn't acknowledge his name at the moment. He touched his aching stomach followed by his spinning head. He fell backwards, squeezing his hands into fists. He coughed, turning his head to the side to spit out blood.

"Ferret," Static said kneeling beside the bang-baby. He helped lift Ferret back into a sitting position. Ferret slumped over, his head falling forward. "You okay?" Static asked lifting Ferret's face to meet his.

Ferret's sore eyes gazed in emptiness. He blinked and sharply turned his head. He opened his eyes again, taking in a deep breath.

"Hmm…wha?" Ferret shook his head. "What's going on?" he managed to ask.

"Why don't you tell us," She-Bang growled crossing her arms.

Ferret, who was at the time leaning on Static, grasped his head and gave her a blank stare.

"What?" he asked before spitting out more blood-filled spit. He gripped his stomach then leaned over to rid himself of formless bile.

She-Bang cringed at the sight, fighting the urge to vomit herself. Gear and Static exchanged glances. Upon regaining her composure She-Bang and Gear nonverbally voted that Static be the one to gather the information.

"Did I pass out here?" Ferret asked. "I don't remember."

Static's eyes widened for a second. He turned to the others and whispered, "He's in no condition to be interrogated."

"Static, he's been following you for the past few days, we deserve an answer!" Gear snapped.

Static nodded and cleared his throat. He grasped Ferret tightly by the jacket sleeves and pulled him close. Ferret slightly wiggled, eventually giving up.

"Now I'm going to ask you once," Static warned. "If you don't cooperate you'll be in a worse condition than you are now."

"Please, not so loud," Ferret begged softly. He yawned then said, "I feel like I have a hangover or something. But I don't remember drinking anything." He turned to face Static with half shut eyes. He managed a small chuckle before moaning. "Is there nothing more exciting going on that you have to check on me?" He stretched his arms and fell backwards. "If so, goodnight." He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of air.

Static's cold exterior broke. "I can't," he whispered to Gear.

"Well I can," Gear said putting the cap back in his pocket. He pushed Static out of the way and forcefully grabbed Ferret by the hair. The meta-human howled in pain only to be slapped in the face by Gear.

"Gear!" Static yelled.

"Stop it!" She-Bang shouted at the same time.

"Wake up, 'cause I'm not leaving without a few answers!" Gear yelled.

Ferret's eyes were open wide and his body trembling.

"What's your game?" Gear hissed.

"What game?" Ferret shrieked. "You're the one intimidating me."

"Why've you been following us?"

"Why would I waste my time following you?"

"I said enough with the games!" Gear yelled, raising his hand again.

"What's wrong with the three of you?" Ferret yelled backing away before Gear had the chance to strike him a second time. He tripped over his own feet and fell to the pavement.

She-Bang and Static grabbed Gear's arms. Ferret looked up at him them with eyes of horror. Ferret's arms stung. He looked down at the bandages and shrieked. He noticed his ankles were also wrapped tightly with what used to be She-Bang's cape.

"What? What?" Ferret gasped. "What happened to me?"

"Ferret, calm down," She-Bang said trying to move forward. Ferret leaned over on his sore feet, his hands threatening to push her back if she came any closer to him. She-Bang added, "Ferret, we had to stop you, there's no need to go berserk." She-Bang moved in closer to the meta-human. Ferret released his claws threatening with a growl in his voice to slice her face if she came within another inch. She-Bang lifted her hands in surrender and backed away.

"So you're the ones who did this to me?" Ferret asked, falling down. His palms slammed into the pavement, skinning up the thin skin.

"It was an accident," Static explained. "We'll get you to a hospital, just calm down."

"Calm down!" Ferret yelled as he leapt to his feet, ignoring the intense stinging in his ankles. He shakily pointed his fingers at the three. "You're the ones who team up and hurt me and you expect me to be calm!" He stumbled a time or two then placed his hand on the brick wall for support.

"Don't make me do this," Static said using his electric field to raise the broken pieces of metal that used to be a part of a fence.

"Just go ahead and injure me worse," Ferret said. He waved his fingers in a way that was almost daring the hero to go through with his threat. "It's not like anyone'll believe you did it." Ferret gave Static a sadistic grin. "Come on, kill me, just like you did to Talon."

"Talon's death was not my fault!" Static screamed grabbing Ferret's collar. Gear advanced to aid Static only to be restrained by She-Bang.

"Angry?" Ferret asked with a laugh. He looked up with an expression that matched Static's. "So it's true then? You really killed her?"

"No!" Static yelled.

"That was a quick reply," Ferret said with a small chuckle. His laughter ceased upon the eruption of coughs.

"Don't you go spreading that lie," Gear said breaking free from his She-Bang's grasp.

"That's not what I heard," Ferret replied. "Word on the street is you pushed her off the roof. The great hero...a murderer."

"I didn't murder her!" Static shouted. "She fell! It was an ACCIDENT!"

Ferret's smirk fell. He listened to the heavy breathing escaping Static's lips. After a few seconds of silence he nodded. "Alright. I just might believe you."

"Then you won't tell anyone what happened?" Static asked in a hushed voice.

"I won't," Ferret said.

"How can we trust you?" Static asked.

Ferret lowered his eyes to signal Static to release his grip on him. Static complied and Ferret grasped the wall that barely held him upright. He stumbled forward, trying to keep from falling. Static caught Ferret's limp body then helped him to stand straight.

"You don't have to worry about that," Ferret said with a cough and a laugh. Out of curiosity the three allowed him to speak. "Let's just say if I were as low as you believe me to be, I'd've revealed your identity years ago," Ferret said with a cackle. "Virgil Hawkins."

"How did you find that out?" Static asked tightening his grip on Ferret's arm.

"Did you forget?" Ferret asked. Static gave him a blank stare. "Hyde forced me to hunt you down. Three years ago, remember?"

Static's temporarily stopped breathing. The memory of being tracked down by that freak covered sent chills down his spine. All this time was certain his identity was safe only to have the unpleasant reality spit in his face.

"I wasn't given a choice," Ferret said. "But I haven't told a soul. Not even Kangor." He looked up at the sky with a frown of sorrow on his face. His hand clenched as if he were holding a small, precious item. "She was a friend, you know. A good friend who treated me kindly." Ferret scoffed. "Not many do that, you know. She didn't consider me a burden."

Static let out a breath and motioned with his hands for the others to relinquish any threats that may be lurking in their minds. The superheroes finally accepted that they were at the mercy of Ferret's silence and backed off. Static's fists unclenched and he placed his hands in front of him in the form of surrender.

"Look, I didn't kill her," Static explained in a soft voice. "She fell." Ferret's cold eyes rose to meet his. Static's heart skipped. Although he would never admit it out loud, Ferret was one of the meta-humans he feared would be the first to snap into a coldblooded killer under the right conditions. That glare did nothing to ease those thoughts. Static slowly stepped forward. "Yes, I should've done more to help her, but it was a complete accident."

Ferret's sharp eyes pierced into Static. "That's not what she thinks," he said. He returned his gaze to the sky.

"You've seen her?" Gear asked pushing past She-Bang.

"Every night," Ferret replied not making eye contact.

"How is she?" Static asked, a smile slightly forming. He looked at the other two who shared Static's relief.

Ferret returned his eyes to the heroes immediately removing their smiles. He gravely answered, "If you're truly the ones who killed her...I fear for you."

"But—but you just said you've seen her," Gear stammered. "She's alive, right?"

Ferret shook his head. "I'm afraid it's too late for her. But she haunts my dreams every night." Ferret cracked his neck. "She comes to me at night crying, covered in blood, and burnt, begging for help." He stared into the faces of the heroes. "I can't bare the sight. It rips my heart out. Be glad you can't see her. Hear her wailing. Scratching at the doors, pleading to be heard." He gripped at his own arms. His pleading eyes burned deep into Static's soul. "I want to ignore her, I don't want to believe. But I had pity on her and she won't leave. Not until…"

"Until what?" Static asked grabbing Ferret's wrists. Ferret hissed in pain. Static released his grip as Ferret touched the cloth covering the tender, damaged skin. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Static said. "I forgot."

"Don't be sorry for me," Ferret said as the pain subsided. He massaged his sore wrists. He lifted his eyes to meet the ones belonging to the heroes. "She wants to leave, but she's stuck. She won't go until the blood of the one responsible is spilled."

"You mean?"

"Retribution."

Static's eyes widened. She-Bang gently touched Static's shoulder, trying her best to hide her shaking legs. Static placed a comforting hand on the female's shoulder. Her lips quivered.

Static was about to ask another question when Gear began to clap sarcastically. Static and Ferret both forgot their fear as they looked upon Gear's odd acts. She-Bang also raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Someone give this man an Oscar," Gear said as he placed his hands on his hips. He walked towards Ferret. "You really had me fooled for a second."

"What are you talking about?" Ferret asked.

"Drop the act, Ferret, I know you're faking this, this 'help me, I'm being haunted by ghosts,' thing."

Ferret smiled in a way that sent a chill through Gear's body though he'd never admit it. "I wish I were that good an actor," Ferret replied. His smile faded as he said, "But I know better than to lie on the dead."

"You don't give up," Gear scoffed.

Ferret grasped Gear's shoulder. "You know what happens when you lie on a ghost? You become cursed."

Gear forced out his laughter louder than needed to be.

"You hear this loon?" Gear asked pointing to Ferret. "And to think he scared you for so long."

Static sighed. He glanced over at Ferret. He almost formed a smile to laugh at Gear's reasoning when Ferret's eyes suddenly widened. He backed up causing Gear and She-Bang to whip their heads in his direction.

"No, no," Ferret cried.

Static stepped forward. "Alright, let's go," Static said taking hold of Ferret's arm.

"No. No! Don't!" Ferret screamed.

Static began, "I'm just…"

"Don't do it again!" Ferret screamed. "I gave them your message! Please!" Ferret fell to his knees, tearing at his hair. Static stepped back, bumping into Gear. The three watched the meta-human with wide eyes. "Please, leave me alone!" Ferret yelled. "I told them what you wanted! Don't put me to sleep again! Please! Teresa! NO!"

Static jumped at the mention of her name.

"Let me go!" Ferret screamed. "You promised!"

Static grabbed Ferret's shoulders. Ferret's face fell back as his eyes went back into his skull and he began to croak out inaudible words. His left nostril spilled blood. His head jerked forward then back once more and he fell free from Static's grip. Static backed up trying to keep from screaming. Ferret yelled as he shook wildly, sprawling all over the pavement. His fingers twitched and coiled. His nails dug into the wall, falling swiftly, leaving white streaks in the brick.

Static approached him, trying his best to calm the episode, only to be clawed in the face. He yelled out in pain holding his bleeding cheek. Static jumped back watching on with the other two as Ferret looked as if he was shouting at an invisible person. His left hand seemed to be clasping at what appeared to be an invisible person's bicep. His right hand was down where the person's stomach would have been. His arm was pushed out forward with his palm facing the three. His fingertips pushed with all their might against a transparent being.

Static looked at his two partners who stared with an equal amount of shock. Ferret screamed out. He pushed forward then was thrown against the pavement. Both hands clutched what would have been a person's shoulders had there been anyone standing above him.

"Please leave me alone!" Ferret screamed.

He lifted one knee that stopped just below the abdomen of the invisible force. He lifted his knee in a vain attempt to kick off the person hovering over him. Ferret's eyes were focused on the figure above him. His head shifted from left to right and back again. He suddenly went silent and still.

Static looked at the others then back at the motionless meta-human. He took a deep breath and walked towards Ferret. He softly spoke his name and went down to check if he was still alive.

Ferret swiftly sat up, his shoulders up to his ears. "STAY BACK!" he hissed in a voice that was not his. The iris stayed near the tip of the top lid revealing the blood-lined whites to the heroes. He growled, clawing at the air. Ferret rose without any difficulty, allowing his arms to fall loosely by his side. His once hunched over spine straightened and he lifted his arms a bit, his eyes remaining in the same position.

He smiled and cackled in a similar laugh belonging to Talon. His voice was now a higher pitch, speaking in Talon's accent. "Static. We meet at last."

* * *

How was that? Creepy, huh? I rewrote a majority of the possession scene. Please let me know what you think.


	8. Vengeful Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or The Sixth Sense.

Thank you Worker72, Snarky Beth, and KHFan22 for reviewing the last chapter.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long for a new chapter to be uploaded. Thanks to everyone who has waited patiently for another installment. For your patience I will reward you with more horror. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

WARNING: Rated T for violence and horror.

* * *

The three superteens looked on with wide eyes at the horror in front of them. The lanky meta-human known as Ferret had disappeared leaving only the late Talon in control of his mind. Static could almost see Talon's robust lips smiling through the rodent's smirk.

"This isn't possible," Gear repeated in a hushed voice.

Ferret tilted his head to the side. His eyes fixed themselves on Static. Those cold eyes gave the electric wielder the same annoyed glare he usually received from the birdwoman. Only now their true purpose was masked behind a sorrowful smirk.

"Why you look so scared, Static?" Ferret chuckled in Talon's accent. "What happened to the tough hero with the nerve to kill another?"

"This can't be possible," Gear gasped for the fifth time.

Ferret's smile widened. "If I recall you didn't act all scared when you pushed me off the building. I was the scared one. You acted all big and bad. Remember?"

"No, no, that's not the way it happened," Static stammered. He closed his eyes recalling every moment of that battle. He knew he tried to save her. Gravity played the enemy that night, taking her body faster than he could follow. "That's not what happened," Static stated.

Ferret shut his eyes and let out mocking laughter. "Now you're trying to hide the truth." He opened his eyes and flashed another smirk in Static's direction. Instantly the three took a step back as Ferret placed one foot in front of the other. "How many more people you going to lie to?" Ferret's eyes narrowed. "Don't matter, all that matters are the ones who know the truth." Ferret pointed a thumb at himself. "And I know firsthand what happened."

"This just cannot be possible!" Gear shrieked.

"Gear, hush!" She-Bang snapped.

Ferret advanced toward the heroes, sending them back. "Does it make you proud to know you permanently defeated one of us?" Ferret asked poking out his lips.

"Ferret, Talon, whoever you are, please listen to me," Static wheezed.

"Listen to you, always listen to you," Ferret laughed. "You always have to have the last word in any situation. Don't you?"

"Please, let me talk."

"I don't want to let you talk!" screamed Ferret. "You've talked long enough. You lie to everyone. Making them believe you didn't do it." Ferret jerked his face away from their eyes. "And they all believe you are innocent. 'Our protector Static wouldn't kill Talon. She must've just fell.'" Ferret's eyes ripped into their souls. He said in a grave voice, "You even lie to yourself." Static could not deny the shivers running through his body. Ferret scoffed, "Some superhero. You make me sick." He spit over to the side.

"I didn't kill her," Static gulped.

"How long've you been trying to live down this mistake?" Ferret asked putting a hand on his hip and lunged his leg out to the side. His fingers drummed over his pocket. "Mistake, hah! How long you been trying to tell yourself it was an accident?" Ferret's index finger pointed towards the man in question.

"I didn't kill her," Static repeated.

"Too many times, huh?" Ferret shook his head. "I'm surprised you can even sleep. I bet your dreams don't let you sleep. Been seeing me, haven't you?"

Static shook his head.

"Lying again," Ferret scoffed. "You telling me you don't see me asking for help, trying to leave, or my friend here following you? In your dreams?"

Static's eyes widened and he gasped. "How do you know what I dream?"

"Think it's all coincidence?" Ferret chuckled. "Don't think I have something to do with it? I've been trying to contact you since that night." Ferret slammed his hands against his thighs then jerked his body towards the right. He grasped his hair, let out a frustrated sigh, then returned his eyes back to the others. His glare, lacking pupils, chilled the spines of the heroes. She-Bang clutched her tattered blanket and brought it towards her chest. Ferret grasped the center of his forehead. "I can't talk to them. I just want to feel again like I used to." Ferret shook his head. "I can't leave. I just want to leave," he cried. "I hate this floating around. Trying to contact anyone who'll listen. Those who hear don't believe me. 'Why would _Static_ kill?'" Ferret's voice squeaked at the mention of Static's name.

"Ferret," Static pleaded.

Ferret's eyes glared directly into Static's face. The intense cold that fell over Static could not be measured on a manmade thermometer. Static clutched his own elbows in a futile attempt to cease the tremors.

Ferret trembled with every passing second. His fingers entwined around each other. "He's the only one who would listen. I hate hurting him. I really do. But it's the only way I can..." Ferret suddenly ceased speaking and let out a heavy gasp. He whipped his head to the left and screamed in a pitch much higher than his own. He grasped his own arms, shredding the skin. "Ferret, stop it! Stop it! I'm not finished yet!" He yelled out inaudible words.

The three superteens could do nothing more than watch on in horror as Ferret mutilated his own skin. Static remembered watching a special on television once about how to restrain a loved one in a time of self-harm. However the documentary never included a section on what to do if said person happened to be possessed.

Ferret's hands fell down by his side, the blood trickling to the pavement below. In no time the crimson puddle reflected the face of the host to the parasite. Ferret screeched once more. "Don't make me do this!" The shaking increased and he lifted his own clawed fingers in front of his body.

Ferret clutched his own neck and began to strangle himself. She-Bang screamed as Ferret fell to the ground gasping for air. The others stared on, too shocked to intervene. The rodent writhed about on the tarmac with his own hands cutting off all oxygen supply. Static let out a growl and hurled forward without any plan of what to do when he arrived at the flailing victim.

Static suddenly skidded to a halt when Ferret's arms fell down beside his body. He panted for a few seconds before gaining the energy to pull himself to his knees. A solitary tear fell down his cheek. Static gulped as he watched the thin, silver liquid glistening under the moonlight. Ferret's hand quickly wiped away all evidence of emotion as he wobbled while supporting himself on the lanky legs.

"Forgive me, Ferret," he spoke, quickly shutting his eyes before more tears took the previous one's place. He inhaled deep and slowly let his eyelids part. His eyes narrowed and fist clenched up against his chest. "But you must sleep a little longer." He gave a shy smile that gradually faded as his face rose to meet the heroes. "I didn't want to hurt him, really."

"Please stop this!" She-Bang cried as she began to weep.

"Not until I can leave." Ferret slowly reached out his arm to an exaggerated angle. His index finger extended, the claw pointing at Static. Ferret's lips drooped. "Not until Static bleeds by my hands."

"I didn't kill you, Talon!" Static shouted. "Please believe me."

"Begging won't save you," Ferret snapped.

He turned his body parallel to Static's. His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth. Gear let out a gasp and She-Bang a scream as they witnessed the rodent ready himself for Talon's ultimate weapon. Static did not have time or sense to react as his only thoughts consisted of survival. Ferret narrowed his eyes then shouted, emitting a sound similar to that of a proud, soaring falcon. Accompanying the shriek were purple, spiral lights that shot out of his mouth. The teens rushed out of the way before the scorching flames seared their skin. The lights smacked against the brick building, instantly reducing them into rubble. The debris and dust fell about the sidewalk.

Gear was the first one to sit up after the explosion. He rubbed the back of his aching head then turned to face the other two. Static had landed on his back and sat up, cracking the aches out of his spine. A quick nod and half smile notified Gear not to worry for his sake. Concern landed on the two when they heard a painful moan escape the lips of the female. Static hurried over to She-Bang to find her clutching her ankle. She tried to move her foot only to receive yet another sharp sting through her nerves. She let out a hiss and lowered her head beneath her shoulders. Static did not have time to comfort her due to their opponent softly calling out their aliases.

All the doubt in Gear's heart died as the dust cleared revealing the meta-human with a twisted smirk on his face. Static grabbed hold of an injured She-Bang and shielded her with his body as he witnessed Ferret preparing to use Talon's signiture move a second time. Ferret glared at them once more, stalling merely to sense the fear in the atmosphere. After waiting a few seconds he cackled then sent another attack their way.

Static powered up and blocked the waves just before they reached his friends. Static threw his disk out and hopped upon, steering through energy beams until he hovered directly over the bang-baby. He sent electricity down on the host's body. He screeched bringing out a violet force field around himself. The lights knocked Static off his disk and slammed his body against the pavement. The force field vanished leaving Static defenseless and Ferret heading their way, chuckling with every step.

"It's finished, Static," Ferret said stopping just before the mentioned.

Gear stepped in front of his fallen friend. He put one hand out in front of his body as a way of both protection and surrender to the offense. "Hurting Static won't bring you back to life, Talon," Gear said in a calm, yet firm voice.

"You think I don't know that?" shrieked Ferret. He clutched his hair then let his hand fall by his side. "He robbed me of my life." Ferret pointed down at Static who scrambled to his feet. Ferret's gaze tore from Gear and landed on his pray. "It's only fair the same happen to him."

"We won't let you," She-Bang growled, attempting to stand. "You'll have to kill me first." She ignored the throbbing pain pulsing through her foot while pushing most her weight on her uninjured leg. She shuffled forward, the wounded leg sliding behind the other. She stopped the moment she stood beside Gear. Her eyes glimmered with the strength her body lacked. Her voice contained authority. "I won't let you hurt him."

Static glanced up at his teammate dressed in pink. He never noticed before how bright her skin shined in the moonlight. Her dark eyes remained focused on their target. Her frowning lips were the deepest shade of maroon. An intense heat overtook his body. Never before had Daisy put herself in the way of a vengeful ghost to save him. Never before had Daisy sacrificed anything for him.

The silence was broken by the villain's soft snicker. "So be it!" Ferret boomed.

He swiftly busted She-Bang in the face. Her balance slipped, causing her to scream as her weight shifted onto the injured leg. She fell hard and landed on the frigid ground. A steady flow of blood poured from her left nostril. Static called out to She-Bang to receive no verbal reply from the female. The only sign that she still lay conscious were the agonizing moans accompanying the twitching in her fingers.

Ferret smirked at a shaking Gear who had stopped dead in his tracks the second the blow hit his comrade.

Ferret chuckled. He stepped forward, widened his eyes, and said in a soft voice, "Boo." Gear gasped and immediately dropped the zap cap aimed for him. Gear struggled to step onto the defense against his trembling body. Ferret cackled then kneed Gear in the stomach. He bashed the genius in the cheek, knocking out a tooth in the process. Gear landed on his side. Ferret leapt up and kicked Gear in the chin. The superteen fell unconscious with one arm over his forehead.

Ferret turned away from the distractions to face the main course of his slaughter. Static's eyes widened the second he stared into the white eyes before him. The squiggling lines of red decorated the whites where his iris and pupils should have been. The scent rising from Ferret's skin matched that of a corpse. Still it was the creature's smile that haunted the electric wielder the most. The soulless smile followed by shrieking laughter foretold his death. The meta-human wished to taunt him with the inevitable news before bringing forth the prophecy. Ferret's claws extended and his fingers parted. The blood from self-inflicted wounds fell from Ferret's frail biceps onto Static's chin.

Gear moaned and regained consciousness. He grabbed his pounding head. His eyes rose in time to see Ferret towering over a frozen Static. She-Bang managed to pull herself into a sitting position, immediately wishing she failed for the sight before her was enough to butcher her sleep for the next five decades.

Ferret had managed to corner Static against the brick wall. The disk and any other forms of metal were too far out of his reach. All Ferret had to do was extend his arm and slash his opponent's throat. The standing hero lowered himself into a stance that readied to ward off whatever attack Ferret threw at him. He surveyed the area for anything he could use to his advantage as well as any possible opening for escape. A hasty retreat was not beneath him when his safety and that of his closest friends were on the line. Static's heart pounded with each passing second. If death awaited him in a moment's time, he found no reason to argue with the reaper, it was the uncertainty of the predator's next move that stilled his legs.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you bleed," Ferret whispered.

A dark figure leapt out of the shadows and grabbed Ferret by the waist. The three teens looked up in unison to find a tall man in shades having his arm firmly around the boy.

"He's not your vessel, Talon!" the man yelled.

"If you don't let me go, you too will suffer a curse!" Ferret shrieked while wiggling in the larger man's grasp

"I won't let you use him anymore!" Kangor yelled. He clenched his fist then bashed his friend in the back of the head. He grasped Ferret as the latter fell unconscious into his arms. Kangor turned Ferret around to survey his face. He sighed in relief upon seeing no blood.

The superheroes rose to their feet.

"Kangor, how can we ever thank you?" She-Bang asked, holding onto Static for support while using what was left of her cape to clot the blood leaking from her nose.

"Not now," Kangor responded. He looked down at Ferret's pale face covered in scratches. "I had to. But when he wakes she'll try to take him again."

She-Bang grasp on Static's arm tightened. Static let out a cry of pain to which She-Bang immediately released her strong hold. Static placed his hand around She-Bang's waist and let her lean her head on his shoulder.

Kangor's head jerked up to the sky. The three followed his sudden movement. She-Bang burrowed her head further against Static's chest. Almost instinctively the male tightened his hold over the woman's back.

Kangor warned in a hushed voice, "We need to get out of here now."

"Why?" the three asked in unison.

"She's still lingering around here," Kangor replied.

"She won't take one of us, will she?" She-Bang asked.

"No," Kangor said surveying the area. "She can only take someone who pities her. Ferret made that mistake the first night he met her spirit." He picked Ferret up with his back and let the meta-human's arms rest over his shoulders. "We have to get out of here before she takes him again."

They ran down the street until they came upon the abandoned apartment building Ferret and Kangor took refuge in for the time being. Static helped sit She-Bang down on a wooden chair. The three took a look around the other's current residence. It was drafty and chilled. The walls were moldy. What furniture they did own looked as if it had seen better days. A few roaches skittered past She-Bang's foot. She shrieked then stepped on one with her healthy leg.

"Won't do any good," Kangor said not making eye contact as he gently laid Ferret on a mattress of blankets. "They're everywhere in here."

She-Bang shuddered.

Kangor placed a blanket over his shivering friend then placed his palm over the smaller boy's forehead. Ferret seemed to be safe for the time being. He ripped up a few sheets and bound the wounds before an infection seeped inside his skin. He then reached into his pants pocket, startling the two male heroes. They sighed in relief upon seeing him pull out a tiny, plastic container of salt. Kangor flipped opened the top and poured a good amount of the contents in his hand. He then sprinkled the pieces over Ferret's sound body.

"You want some?" Kangor asked the two standing beside him.

"Salt?" Gear asked.

"What's it for?" inquired Static.

"Keeps evil spirits away," Kangor replied.

"I'll take some," Gear said slightly raising his hand. Kangor tossed what remained on his hand a top Gear's head.

"I'm good," Static replied.

"But you're the one she wants to kill," said Gear.

"If so I don't think a little salt will ward her off," Static responded. He turned to Kangor. "How do you know about all this ghost stuff anyway?" Static looked away for a second. "I mean, well I guess Ferret told you."

Kangor shook his head. "He didn't have to." The three stared at the taller man. He paused for a few seconds, debating whether or not he should reveal his secret. He gave in upon seeing their inquisitive eyes. "I've seen her too." There was a collection of gasps as Kangor expected.

Kangor left the sleeping bang baby and went to the three dusted floorboards in the corner. He ran his hand over one and lifted it up. He brought out a tarnished, silver box and blew the dust off the top before lifting the lid. Static and Gear made their way over to the tall villain who recently had his title switched to their rescuer.

"What's that?" Gear asked.

Kangor did not verbally answer, instead he pulled out a fluffy, pink notebook with the sides locked.

"Is that a diary?" She-Bang asked as she staggered over to join the others.

"Yes. Talon's diary," Kangor answered. The superheroes exchanged glances with each other. Kangor stroked the front cover. "Ferret said when she died she came to him in his sleep and asked him to get it for her. He didn't know what do to. Just out of curiosity he did what she said and then she asked him to keep it hidden."

He flipped through the pages. He suddenly stopped and glanced down at the blue ink filling the more recent ones. He turned a few pages back to find the writing to be beautiful and flowery, full of adjectives and a more hopeful tone. The more recent writings were sloppy and ran together. It almost seemed rushed.

"He's been writing in it," Kangor spoke. "I've seen him with it writing away without a care in his face. He's writing her words for her." He looked up to meet the faces of the teens. "That's when I realized she could take his body." He looked over at Ferret. "He left for hours and came back looking nauseas. When I asked him about it he said he couldn't remember."

"That's what he said tonight," Static spoke.

Kangor nodded. "At first I thought he was drunk, but it didn't take long for me to figure it out." Kangor shut the diary. "He doesn't remember what happens when she takes him. But he does know when she's coming for him." Kangor's face became glum. "One night I asked him where he was going. That's when I saw his eyes." He raised his face to meet Static's. "Like what you saw tonight. He said, 'I have to get my killer.'" Kangor shook his head. "I knew something like that was happening."

"That's when he was stalking me," Static replied. "Well, Talon was."

Kangor nodded. "I saw him put the diary there one night." He pointed to the broken boards. "In that box. When he went to sleep I opened it up and read." He ripped the glasses off his face revealing his eyes to them for the first time. The teens saw the amount of fear and concern hidden inside his pale brown eyes. "When I realized they weren't Ferret's words I closed the book and heard a growl. I looked up to find the bloody face of Talon staring back at me. She was angry. I've never seen anyone this angry. Not even Hotstreak." He touched the front of his neck. "She grabbed my throat. She pinned me down and shrieked into my face. I chanted a charm that's supposed to protect me from spirits."

Kangor paused.

"Did it work?" Gear asked.

Kangor shrugged. "She leapt back and cried, asking me why I wasn't helping her. I kept chanting to make her leave. She wailed. Hotstreak crashed here that night." Kangor looked down at the empty spot where Hotstreak slept on the night he mentioned. "He asked me what I was yelling about. I pointed to Talon and he couldn't see her. She cried and yelled more. Hotstreak called me crazy. We argued for a while. Then Aqua-Maria and Ferret woke up. She asked Hotstreak what was going on. Hotstreak told her I was seeing things. Then Ferret saw the diary in my hand. He asked me what _I_ was doing with _Teresa's_ private writings." Kangor looked down at the closed book. "I told him that Teresa was using him. He wouldn't listen. Then Hotstreak and Maria left saying we were both crazy. No one else could hear her but me and Ferret."

"Wait," Static interrupted. The three turned to face him. "If what you said is—but I heard her." His pleading eyes stared up at the only one who had any knowledge of what was happening.

"That's because she wanted to reach out to you, and you let her," Kangor replied. He switched his gaze over to his sleeping friend."So did Ferret." Kangor's eyes returned to his adversary. "Only people who are willing to listen can she communicate with."

"Then how can you see her?" Static asked.

"Yeah, you obviously don't want to," Gear added.

Kangor clutched the diary. "I just can," he replied. The room became silent. "It's something I've been able to do since I was a kid. Lots of people in my family can."

"Wait," Gear said backing away. "Are you telling me you're like the kid in that movie _The Sixth Sense_, or something?"

"It's not violent or anything," Kangor retorted. Gear put his hands on his hips and glared. "Except Talon," Kangor corrected. Upon seeing the mixed emotions in the three he continued. "She's a vengeful ghost. She died a very violent death. Most of them aren't though. I pretend not to see them. Talon didn't give me that choice."

"But what does she want?" Static asked snatching the diary away from Kangor. "Is it in here?"

"You're welcome to read, but I don't think you should," Kangor answered.

"Why not?"

Kangor lowered his head. "It'll scare you." He paused. "You're in it."

Static pondered Kangor's warning for a moment. He shook it off and flipped the pages towards the back of the book. He too noticed the change in handwriting.

He began to read the date after the night she died.

_Ferret, you have to help me. Please. I can't do anything anymore. No one can see me but you and Kangor. He acted like he couldn't, but I saw him looking at me. He was scared. I can't see my own reflection, but I know it's not pretty. Please Ferret. You're the only one I can trust with this. You got me my diary. It's the only thing I can remember aside from Static. It happened so fast. I can't remember much only he let me die._

"That is a lie!" Static yelled. The others stared back at him with gaping eyes. "She said—nevermind." Static continued to read.

_There's no one else Ferret. I need you. You are a good friend Ferret. Remember all the times I was kind to you. Like you were to me. Please, I wouldn't ask your help unless I needed it. Please. I know that you know who Static is._

That line caught his attention.

_When Ebon brought it up before I saw your face. I didn't at first but when I did I looked over at you every time it was mentioned. You know. I know you do. You can find him. And when the time is right I'll take my revenge. When you wake tomorrow look at this and you'll know what to do. Then you must hide it. No one can know of this. Remember I'm trusting you Ferret._

Static turned to the next entry.

_Ferret, you did what I told you and thanks. You really are a good person. I only wish I were alive again so I can kiss you. But if you see me then you probably don't want to kiss me. I miss you. And Hotstreak and Maria and Shiv. My friends. Please Ferret you have to continue to do this for me. By now you know I can possess your body. Please DO NOT fight me. You must know that when I take your body I will not harm you. I don't want to. I care for you Ferret, but this is something I have to do. I WILL find Static and make him pay. Don't fight me Ferret. Let me do what I have to. Please don't fight me. If you do I will have no choice but to hurt you. _

Static winced remembering what Talon did to Ferret not an hour ago.

_Thank you Ferret. Now I know who Static is. How stupid I am not to known before. Also I'm curious why you never told anyone. Think of what we could've done if we knew. That's in the past now like me. I still need your help. I need to weaken him so I can take my revenge. Let me borrow you until that is done then I will not take you no more. I promise. I'm sorry it has to be this way._

Static dropped the diary at the sound of screaming. They all looked over at Ferret to find him shrieking and clawing at the air.

"Stay away from me!" he screamed.

"Not again," Static whispered.

* * *

Author's Note: I read several places that salt is used to ward off evil spirits. I don't know if it's true or not, but I thought it would be pretty cool to bring that up.

Since this is a horror story I'm attempting to make this as creepy as possible. Please let me know if I'm doing a good enough job scaring you, or if you want a little more. Or a lot more, I'll be happy to comply. Or if you want less I can try to tone it down a bit.

I've made an outline for the rest of the story and I believe that there will at least three more chapters to go, maybe four if one runs too long. Again, I thank everyone who has taken the time to read this. May you all have a blessed day.


	9. Talisman

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Author's Note: Hello, all. It's been over a year since I've updated this story. I apologize for the LONG wait. I was unsure where to go with this story for the longest time (I have a good idea for the ending, but I'm still trying to put together how it will work out). Also being compulsive I decided the first eight chapters needed to be rewritten before I added any more. So if you haven't reread the first eight chapters I've changed a lot of things. The basic plotline is still the same but I've added some things, removed some things, changed a few things around. All in all it is now darker and more mature than it was in the past. Also I hope to have fixed the problems with Virgil's character.

Thank you to all who have read. A special thanks to Snarky Beth, KHfan22, and Worker72 for reviewing.

Without further delay, chapter 9!

* * *

Kangor rushed over to where his friend flailed, swatting away an invisible force. Kangor grasped hold of Ferret's wrists while calmly speaking his name. Ferret continued to shriek at the invisible entity. Static stood close by Kangor's side incase the meta-human required his assistance.

Ferret's eyes, no longer rolled back in his head, were wide and focused on one spot in the room. He found it difficult to pry his gaze from that area. Static glanced up to find the ceiling of the first floor knowing that damp, second floor could give out and collapse on them at any second. Other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary to hold the rodent's attention.

Gear stood to join his friend. Static placed a hand by his side in an attempt to hush and settle Gear's racing nerves. She-Bang watched the scene from a good five feet away from the rest of the company. She ignored the pain pulsing through her ankle and pushed herself towards the root of the action. Static and Gear turned simultaneously to find the female of the group struggling to their side. Static hurried over to the woman, his eyes pleading her to rest until they had a chance to properly care for her injuries. She-Bang's crossed arms and fierce stare silenced those thoughts.

Kangor cupped one hand on Ferret's cheek. The smaller meta-human inhaled deeply, allowing the others to hear the faint whistle at the bottom of his lungs. He coughed for about thirty seconds until he noticed Kangor kneeling beside him.

Ferret grasped hold of Kangor's hands without alarming him. "K-Kangor, she—she's trying to—she's clawing at my face! Don't let her!"

"It's okay, Ferret," Kangor spoke softly.

Ferret continued to shriek. Kangor grabbed hold of Ferret's collar and shook him until his voice calmed. Kangor waited for Ferret's breathing to slow. Ferret collected himself then looked around the room to find it vacant of any supernatural beings.

"Is—is she?" Ferret began.

Kangor shook his head. "She's not here. It was only a dream."

Ferret took a couple more deep breaths, each one stinging his dry throat. He gratefully accepted the water bottle handed to him by Kangor. Ferret gulped down half the contents before taking another deep breath. The rodent lifted his eyes to see the four faces smiling down at him. Ferret fell back on his palms, not daring to venture far from the comfort of his bed.

"What's going on?" Ferret asked Kangor. Kangor lowered his eyes to meet with Ferret's. Ferret gulped; even behind the shades Ferret could tell his best friend stared into his soul. Ferret shuddered then beckoned for Kangor to move closer. The latter complied with his friend's wishes. Ferret's eyes darted around the room. He momentarily looked at Static and his crew then returned his gaze to Kangor. He whispered, "Did she take me again?"

Static heard Ferret's whispers despite his attempts to keep them directed between his friend and himself. Kangor sighed with a nod.

Ferret glanced down at his own hands. He clenched his fists with a tiny growl. The action sent a jolt of pain through his wrists which made the meta-human cry out in agony. Ferret inspected his skin to see what the damage Talon's traveling gave him this time. There were several more scratches along his arm and a few on his abdomen. Each injury had been bandaged by either Static or Kangor.

"What did she want this time?" Ferret asked out loud, not caring if their guests heard.

Kangor snorted. "You tried to kill him." He nodded in Static's direction.

Ferret glanced up at the superhero who glared at him. Ferret gulped for the second time since he woke. Even though he figured Static was not at their hideout to cause him any harm, he still found it uncomfortable to be within fifty feet of said person.

Static took that as his cue to speak. He slowly made his way over to Ferret so as not to alarm him further. He lowered himself to Ferret's eyelevel.

"Hey," Static said in a gentle voice he rarely used with the Meta Breed. Ferret shrunk back. Static gave him a reassuring smile. "Look, I know it wasn't you who tried to—well…" Static gave a nervous chuckle then glanced up at Kangor whose eyes were focused on Ferret. Static resumed his gaze and smile. "Look, Ferret." Static sighed not entirely sure how to go about the conversation.

Ferret gathered enough courage to look his enemy in the eyes. Static shifted and lowered himself to his knees in hopes to make Ferret feel more comfortable in his presence.

Static swished his lips before speaking once more. "Ferret, please, can you tell me what exactly Talon wants you to do?"

Ferret scoffed. "Why are you talking to me like I'm some kind of elementary child?"

Static was taken back. He caught his balance and hardened his tone. "Look, I really need to know what Talon's making you do. She's tried to kill me and them." Static pointed to his teammates.

Ferret shrugged. "Why should I care?"

Static growled.

Kangor moved forward and extended his hand to silence the superhero before he said something to worsen the situation. "Ferret, tell him what he wants to know." Ferret opened his mouth to protest, but Kangor did not allow the words to pass. "Ferret, this might be the only way to make her stop." He lifted an eyebrow. "You do want her to go away, right?"

Ferret nodded. He looked over at Static to find Gear making his way over to his friend. Ferret sighed. "I really don't know. When she takes control of me she has control. She doesn't tell me what to do, she does what she wants using my body." She looked up at the two heroes to find them shuddering. He wondered if he should even continue the story. A slow nod from Static answered his question. Ferret twitched. "There's nothing more I can say, I really don't know. You'll have to ask her…" Ferret gulped. "…the next time she takes me."

"We won't let that happen," Static stated.

Ferret shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? There's nothing you can do to stop her."

Static argued, "But Ferret—"

Ferret interrupted, "This isn't like the rest of us you fight on a daily basis." He threw the blanket from his legs and lifted himself into a standing position. His legs wobbled and his hand clamped onto Kangor's shoulder for support. Static stood up as well to stare into Ferret's cold eyes. The rodent glared into the hero's soul. "You can't see her. You can't fight her." Ferret placed his palms against his chest. "I've tried to fight her but she's always stronger."

"There has to be a way," Static retorted. His face turned to meet Kagnor's. "You know about all this ghost stuff, what can be done to protect him?"

The giant sighed. "There's not much I haven't tried," Kangor answered honestly. "The salt, the talismans, the incantations, I've tried everything I can think of." Kangor suddenly paused and put a thumb and finger to his chin. "I haven't tried a blood sacrifice, but I don't—"

"Let's not do that," Gear interrupted.

Kangor frowned. "It may be our last choice."

"Well then we'll save it for that desperate moment," Static stated.

Kangor nodded. "Then there's nothing much we can do right now." He glanced over at Ferret whose attention was on the floor. "She's not likely to attack if I'm nearby." His gaze returned to those standing before him. "I know what to do to ward her off temporarily, but she is a clever one. She always waits for me to turn my back or let my guard down. When I do that's when she puts him to sleep and takes him. When she does that I have to wait for either a weak moment or her to willingly give him up."

"How can you keep an eye on him at all times?" Static asked.

Kangor sighed. "I can't." He peered over at his friend. "She'll take him again, it's a fact we both know and can't do anything about."

Static clenched his fist.

"Perhaps you haven't noticed, but as the day gets closer to Halloween, a night where evil spirits have their greatest power, she gets stronger," Kangor stated. "You've only got two more days until that night."

"What can we do against something we can't physically fight?" She-Bang asked from across the room.

"That I don't know," Kangor replied.

Static sighed. "So on that night...she'll be strong enough to kill me?"

Kangor lowered his gaze. "That's not all." The others held their breath waiting for the man to continue. "By that time she won't need Ferret anymore. She'll come directly for you."

Static nodded. He growled and clenched his fist tighter. He dared Talon to come for him. He wanted to end this nightmare once and for all. He only hoped her retribution did not include any more harm towards his loved ones.

Static's phone rang breaking the silence in the room. The teen grumbled while searching his pocket for the device. He answered to hear the panicked voice of his father requesting to know his whereabouts and reason for not returning home. Static looked over at Gear in hopes of creating a convincing lie when one came to mind.

"We got sidetracked at a friend's party," Static answered. "Sorry I didn't call sooner. We'll be home as soon as we can, promise."

Gear groaned. "That's right, we were supposed to be at your house hours ago."

"Your father knows you're staying at my place tonight, right?" Static asked.

Gear nodded.

Static turned to Kangor trying to search for a viable reason to suddenly leave. Static's eyes fell upon Ferret, immediately wishing he had the option to stay incase Talon struck again. He knew there was nothing much he could do, but hoped his very presence would pull Talon from the host giving Static the chance he needed to at least bind her, if that was at all a possibility.

Kangor who had heard the conversation smiled. "You go on home. I will do all I can to keep Talon at bay," Kangor stated with a pumped fist.

Ferret chuckled as he staggered over to the group. "Yeah, even if she's getting stronger I'm not dead yet." Ferret cocked his head to the right. "I'm getting tired of this game and won't go down without a fight."

"In the meantime," Kangor said as he placed his hands behind his neck. He fiddled with the clasp attached to his necklace. Static watched the gold amulet with a red gem in the center fall down Kangor's chest as the chain was brought forward. He handed the object to the electric wielder. "Take this," Kangor instructed. "This talisman will protect you from vengeful spirits."

"How?" Static skeptically asked.

Kangor grinned. "Its powers are meant to block supernatural waves before they reach your body. Being a natural medium I wear it to keep evil beings from taking over my body." Kangor's smile faded. "Unfortunately Ferret's connection to Talon is too strong for it to work on him. Believe me, I tried."

Static fastened the amulet about his neck and gave his sincere thanks to Kangor. The older male nodded at the heroes. The three readied to leave. Gear's backpack began its levitation of its human owner while Static helped She-Bang onto his disk.

"Tomorrow," Kangor said stepping forward. "Meet me in Haven's Cemetery." Static's lips twinged at the thought of spending an evening in the presence of dead bodies. "We'll find out just what Talon wants and hopefully end her curse."

Static agreed against his better judgment. The heroes took off leaving Kangor and Ferret alone in their hideout. The two smiled at each other. For the first time in a while Ferret knew it would not be much longer until he could once again have a peaceful sleep.

* * *

There's chapter nine. Again, I apologize for the wait. The next chapter will be coming shortly. As for Kangor being a medium, I know it's not canon, but there's not much known about him, so maybe there's a possibility. Probably not, but he always struck me as the dark and mysterious type and I thought it went well with the story. Besides he's the closest with Ferret which gives him the best reason to want to protect him.

Until next time!


	10. Warnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Author's Note: I planned on having this done by Halloween. Well, things didn't go exactly how I planned. My new goal is to have this story finished by the end of the year.

Thank you Worker72 for your review of the last chapter.

* * *

OCTOBER 30

The blaring alarm clock woke the two teens from their fractured slumber. Richie was the first to rise with his arms stretched above his head. He popped his back and let out a loud yawn. Richie tossed the blankets from his makeshift bed beside the actual bed his friend occupied. He ruffled his bangs then turned to face Virgil whose eyes were wide open yet remained motionless on his side.

Richie followed where Virgil's eyes rested. The amulet Kangor handed over the previous night rested within Virgil's grabbing range if needed. It slightly surprised Richie that Virgil had chosen not to wear it in his sleep. It comforted him to not fully trust Kangor; although witnessing the supernatural events himself, there was something that did not entirely add up in Richie's mind. Never had Virgil been one to give into superstitions over logic, but Richie did not expect that to be the case for much longer.

Richie turned off the alarm clock then returned his attention to Virgil who had yet to move.

"V, come on, we have to get ready for school," Richie spoke. He gave a half smile which promptly vanished upon receiving no reply from Virgil. Richie lowered himself to his knees and gently shook his friend who blinked upon contact.

Virgil sat up and placed his palm against his forehead.

"V, you alright?" Richie asked.

Virgil shook his head. "Would you be alright if something you couldn't fight wanted to kill you?" Richie stepped back and lowered his head. Virgil realized what he said and snapped his eyes over to where Richie stood. "I'm sorry, Rich, I just have so much on my mind right now."

Richie nodded.

Virgil decided against telling Richie what all he experienced in the short amount of sleep he had. He fell into slumber a little after one, but the sleep was not at all restful. Virgil could tell Talon's strength was rising, she made sure to keep him aware.

It was not long after drifting into sleep she came to him.

_Virgil did not remember the moment where he left his bedroom and found himself walking about the misty road. He knew in his mind where he was heading and commanded his feet to stop, an action that proved futile. It was as if he himself were floating above his zombie-like carcass that seemed to move at another's will. Virgil stopped just short of the cemetery gates. He placed his hand upon the steel bars and let an electric jolt pulsate through the fence. The opening obeyed his request and allowed the youth to enter. _

_He walked through the black dirt, careful not to directly step upon any of the plots. The decaying leaves danced about his feet. Surprisingly enough he showed up in his civilian clothing, although he knew he should have left in his Static costume. Virgil called out to his body as he carefully weaved through the tombs, not noticing the hundreds of eyes following his travels from their resting place. Virgil's eyes were fixed on their destination, as though he were being summoned against his will. Despite not wanting to take another step, the curiosity restrained him._

_Virgil stepped up the hill to see two figures standing before him. One was a tall, looming figure wearing a black hooded robe with his arms crossed about his chest. He wore his face in a serious manner. Beside him was a second person, only a bit shorter than the first. He was lanky, dressed in dark street clothing with a smile covering his face. Only when Virgil approached the candlelight did he recognize the people to be none other than Kangor and Ferret, yet he could not call out to them. Kangor beckoned Virgil closer with a wave of his index finger. Virgil obeyed causing the tallest man to smirk. Virgil felt intense fear, but kept moving against his better judgment. Kangor turned his back and walked with Ferret following two paces behind. Virgil swallowed and followed after the two. _

_Kangor stopped and bowed before a marble statue in the form of a harpy. He glanced over her painful expressions. Her body hung limply, one knee on the ground and the other out in front, her form draped in some kind of thin fabric, similar to ancient Greek statues. The clawed fingers reached up, her lips calling out to anyone who would listen. What mesmerized him the most were her eyes. There was so much fear displayed in those chiseled eyes. It looked as if she knew she was about to die and there was nothing anyone could do to rescue her._

_Virgil looked over at Ferret who replied with a smirk. He nodded to the sculpture. Against his own will Virgil found himself moving towards the statue. He placed his hand upon her cheek to find a warm liquid streaming from her eye. Virgil pulled the clear substance to his lips and let his tongue taste the salty water. There was a soft laugh that froze his entire body. He lifted his eyes to the statue once more to find it replaced with the broken body of the meta-human previously known as Talon. _

_Talon fell down on her knees. She looked up at Virgil with sad eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but only blood poured onto the grass. Virgil looked around to find himself alone with the apparition. He heard Kangor and Ferret's laughter from afar which seemed to diminish further by the second. Virgil tried to step back to find his feet frozen to the ground. He looked down at Talon who reached a bloodied hand up at him. Virgil held his breath and closed his eyes hoping to wake any second. _

_He opened his eyes to find her standing straight in front of him. She reached out her arms and gave him a smirk. One clammy hand touched his cheek. Virgil felt every abrasion against his face. Virgil gagged on the toxic smells rising from Talon's corpse. She put one of her claws against Virgil's face and let it slide gracefully down his cheek. A thin line of blood fell over Talon's fingers. Virgil's eyes met with hers. Instead of rage or hatred she shared with him a moment of sorrow._

_Virgil parted his lips to apologize when the fury displayed through Talon's brow. She brought her claw above his head and lowered for the strike._

Before the claw came in contact with his skin Virgil woke with a start. He nearly fell out of his bed and on top of Richie. Virgil glanced around the room taking in everything that happened. He had difficulty sorting through reality and the nightmares. He inhaled hoping that everything that happened of late had been one long nightmare brought on by Halloween. Virgil sunk into his covers once more letting the thought of it finally being over relieve the fear in his heart. The feeling of contentment ended the second Virgil saw the amulet sitting on his dresser. Virgil clutched his pillow and pulled himself into a ball. He found difficulty sleeping through the remainder of the night.

These were some of the things Virgil decided to never share with an already concerned Richie. Still he underestimated his friend's ability to tell when something was amiss.

It was not until after they dressed and reconvened at the breakfast table that Richie noticed just how little sleep Virgil received. His eyes were bloodshot with dark circles encasing his lips. Virgil yawned once every two minutes.

Richie noticed a familiar chain around Virgil's neck with the gem resting inside his shirt. Richie thought it was a horrible idea to wear Kangor's gift out in public where the Meta-Breed could easily spot him. Richie swallowed the slop Sharon masqueraded as food when a disturbing thought occurred. He eyed the hidden amulet wondering if in fact through the tragedy of Talon's death the Meta-Breed used this to their advantage and the necklace was in fact bugged to track down their biggest threat. Richie nearly gasped aloud at the accompanying thought that they planned on one of them dying in order to put this plan into effect and Talon had merely drawn the short straw. Richie sighed and told himself that he had been reading too many science fiction comics.

Sharon passed glances at the two boys who were usually full of chatter and cheer. Even on the days of an exam they made jokes in order to cope. Sharon was not the only one to notice as Robert lifted an eyebrow when he walked through the door of the usually noisy kitchen. Robert grabbed a mug of coffee and sat down where a plate of bacon and eggs had been prepared for him. He exchanged glances with his daughter who replied with a shrug.

"Virgil, something wrong?" Robert asked breaking the silence.

Virgil picked his fork through his eggs. Usually the group would assume this to be one of Virgil's unique ways of insulting his sister's cooking, but the absent look in his eyes told them otherwise.

"Virgil," Robert repeated.

Virgil glanced up at the sound of his name. Robert frowned at the condition his son appeared to be in. There seemed to be a bruise forming about his neck. Robert's eyes fell on Richie who wore a few adhesive bandages upon his cheek. Between their injuries and the window somehow being smashed in while they were all away worried the older man. He was certain that no one in the neighborhood would pull those kind of pranks. When he questioned Virgil about the damage the teen lied about his presence the entire afternoon. Virgil's current state reminded him of the nights in college where he stayed up past his normal bedtime working on class assignments.

"Yeah, yeah," Virgil responded. "We were up late working on that history assignment. Just a little tired." Virgil rubbed at his eye then downed his glass of orange juice before anyone had a chance to inquire him further.

Robert frowned. Virgil could tell his father was not entirely buying that excuse. The younger man gave the older one a full smile and commenced eating so as not to rouse anymore suspicion.

"But if you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you," Robert stated.

Virgil nodded with a smile and puffed cheeks.

* * *

"So are you going to actually do it?" Shenice asked holding a peanut butter and banana sandwich in her grasp.

Virgil shrugged.

"I just don't think it's such a good idea," Shenice stated before taking a bite. Her leg had been properly bandaged with the extent of the injury being only a minor sprain. Unfortunately she required the use of crutches.

"I actually agree," Richie spoke. Virgil and Shenice's eyes fell on the blonde. Richie took another sip from his milk. Richie hated seeing that look of betrayal in Virgil's eyes. "I didn't want to say anything until the shock of this all wore off." Richie swallowed. "But I don't know if we should trust Kangor. I really think there's something he's not telling us."

"And doing some kind of séance is dangerous," Shenice added. The boys' attention snapped over to the female in their group. "I've read and heard lots of stories about those. It's dangerous, you don't know what you're dealing with. You don't want to start something you might not be able to finish."

"Yeah, Kangor said she gets stronger the closer it gets to Halloween," Richie reminded his friend. "Halloween's tomorrow. I mean what if by calling on her we somehow are able to bring her back and she can strangle you in your sleep or something?"

"What other choice do I have?" Virgil asked. "Besides I won't be the one doing the summoning, Kangor will."

"But you don't know how much experience he has with this," Shenice retorted.

"He said he was a medium," Virgil argued.

"But he's still human." Shenice sighed. "I'm not going to participate in something like that and I strongly suggest you don't either."

Richie and Virgil were taken back. Never before had either of them seen Shenice behave so strongly on her fears. Usually she was the first one to jump into action.

"What are you guys talking about?" Daisy asked as she joined the group. The three seized in fear. Seeing the perplexed look upon Daisy's face let them assume she only caught the last sentence of the conversation.

"Hey, Daisy," Shenice said trying to hide the frustration in her voice.

"You're a rational girl, right?" Richie asked. Daisy's eyes widened. She looked over at the other two to gather any hint of what Richie was getting at. The blonde put her questions aside when he asked the next part. "Do you think it's smart for a friend to be meddling around in something he has limited knowledge about?"

Daisy shook her head. "You make it sound like some kind of dangerous situation."

"It is dangerous," Shenice blurted having forgotten a civilian was involved in the conversation.

Virgil glanced over at Richie in hopes that one of them would come up with something to cover before Daisy had a chance to ask. Daisy's eyes fell on Virgil as she could tell from where Richie's eyes slipped that he was the one they were referring to in that situation.

Virgil sighed. "I don't mean anything by it." Daisy's eyebrows rose in curiosity. Virgil felt the back of his neck sweating. He gave her a toothy smile. "With Halloween being tomorrow night I thought about having a séance at my house tonight." He pointed his thumb at his teammates. "They're worried I'm going to release a demon or something."

"You could," Shenice warned. "You shouldn't do something you won't have full control over."

Daisy looked into the eyes of the three surrounding her. "You guys are serious?" The three nodded. Daisy sighed then turned her attention to the object of her affection. "Virgil, I never thought you'd dive into something so stupid."

Virgil was taken back.

Daisy let out a laugh. "You know all that stuff is fake, right?" The three were dumbfounded. Daisy continued, "You'll end up scaring yourself by something you thought you saw. That's as silly as thinking there are ghosts."

Virgil released a nervous laugh. He took a glimpse at the other two who shared his thoughts on how Daisy would change her mind if she had been a part of the events that took place the previous night.

"I just thought it be some Halloween fun," Virgil stated.

Daisy lifted an eyebrow. "I don't believe you, Virgil." She laughed and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Sometimes you can be a real geek."

The three superteens gave a nervous chuckle. Upon Virgil's glance they decided to postpone the conversation for a later time.

* * *

"Virgil, wait!" Richie called.

"Quiet, you'll wake my family!" Virgil yelled in a hushed voice. Richie's eyes darted over to the clock to see it read a half hour until midnight.

Virgil, now having changed into his Static uniform, save for the mask, headed for the window. Virgil zapped the window frame, lifting it up the wall. Richie grabbed his friend's wrist. Virgil turned around to stare the blonde in the eyes. Richie's face held a frown that showed no chance of lightening along with the grip on Virgil's wrist.

"I agree with Shenice, this just isn't the right thing to do," Richie pleaded. Virgil was about to protest, but Richie knew he had to get the last word in at any cost. "I think maybe you should contact the police or something."

"Richie, they'll think I'm insane and I'll be locked up in the loony bin with half the people in this city who want to see me dead," Virgil argued.

"Maybe we are insane," Richie stated.

Virgil chuckled. "Well if we are, I'll know for sure tonight."

Richie sighed as Virgil shook himself loose from his grasp. Richie's hand fell down to his side, his eyes following to the floor. Virgil stared at his friend somewhat willing to heed his words. Still, the brainiac was not present in his dream the previous night. There was still so much Virgil chose not to disclose with Richie merely for his friend's own sanity.

"Please, just think this over," Richie begged.

Virgil sighed. "I'm going, Rich." He looked into Richie's wide eyes. It only lasted a few seconds before Virgil removed his eyes from Richie. He allowed himself to breathe then said, "You can come if you want, but I want this to end tonight." Richie could tell through Virgil's body language and lack of eye contact that he was keeping something from him. Richie chose not to probe further.

Richie clenched his fists and let out a growl before heading over to his book bag. He pulled out his costume and shot Virgil a glare before hurrying off to the bathroom. Virgil thanked him before he left the bathroom. Richie stood in the doorway and shut his eyes to turn away the pain yanking at his stomach. He took a deep breath then left Virgil's viewing range.

Virgil patiently waited for his friend's return. Richie stepped into the room not bothering to hide his displeasure towards Virgil's decision.

"You don't have to go," Virgil stated. In all honesty he did not want Richie to accompany him in case there was any danger.

"I'm not going to let you face this alone," Richie replied with a hint of frustration in his voice. "Shenice is physically unable to help you right now. If anything you should be turning to someone who has more knowledge with the supernatural than yourself."

"Which is why I have no other choice," Virgil argued.

Richie sighed. "I still think you shouldn't trust Kangor and Ferret." He tugged on his sleeve. "I can't explain it, but there's just something not right with those two."

"What do you mean?" Virgil asked, suddenly interested.

Richie shook his head. "I don't know. I just feel something's off is all."

Virgil nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Richie gave his friend a half smile. The two put on their masks and hurried out the window.

* * *

The entire journey to their destination reminded Static of the nightmare; the only difference this time as opposed to the dream was that he now had full control of his body and could leave if he wanted to. Or did he? Static stopped in midair merely to test that notion. Gear turned his head to find his friend standing on the disk with his arms crossed. It brought a smile to his face to think Static finally came to his senses. Static shook his head and pushed forward before Gear could question him. Gear bit the inside of his cheek and followed closely behind.

The two hovered just outside the graveyard. The seven-foot, steel fence guarded the resting bodies from those still living. Static felt a shiver pass through his body as he stared at the location his stomach warned him to avoid. Static swallowed, assuming it was only the knowledge of the nightmare that gave him those feelings. He flew over the gate with Gear following.

They flew over the various tombstones and trees. Static usually found the cemetery to be peaceful in the daytime when he would visit his mother's site, but at night it held a different atmosphere. Static kept his eyes away from the plots.

"Hey, where are we going?" Gear whispered.

Static kept his eyes ahead. "I think I know where they're going to be."

"How?" Gear asked. "Kangor never said where?"

Static sighed. "This place isn't that big." He let the next words roll off his tongue. "Besides, I had a dream last night where I met up with them on that hill."

Gear was about to speak when he noticed the two bang babies standing atop the hill. Static's eyes widened. They were not wearing the same garments he dreamt, but their stances were exact. There was a round, wooden table set up with four chairs. On the table were several unlit candles.

Static and Gear touched down just short of the two. Static zapped his disk and placed it inside his coat. He wore the amulet in plain sight. Kangor smirked at the gift worn so proudly on the hero's body.

"Wondering if you were gonna show up?" Kangor stated.

"I just hope you can make this work," Static replied.

"It's not me who will make it work, it's you," Kangor retorted. When Static's body language displayed utter confusion the giant chose to elaborate. "You're the one she's after, I can help, but you're going to have to be the one to put her to rest."

"Will she cooperate?" Static asked.

Kangor shrugged. "Let's hope so."

Static nodded. Ferret stood over to the side with his arms crossed. The two heroes could tell he was just as sleep deprived as Static, if not more. Static winced at the lines of healing cuts that covered the rodent's skin and hoped to never fall victim to a ghost's whims.

Kangor lifted his jacket sleeve making the two jump and Ferret lightly snicker. Ferret would have laughed harder if not for fear of worsening his headache. On the giant's wrist sat a silver watch. Kangor tapped the watch's face twice then motioned for the three to follow him to the table.

"It's best we start this at exactly midnight," Kangor explained. "We have four minutes." He stood behind his oppointed chair and ushered the others to follow his lead. "Take a seat wherever you like and make yourselves comfortable, we'll be here for a while."

Gear stepped in front of Kangor. He leaned close and put his hand up against his lips so only Kangor could hear. "You have done this before, right?"

"Of course," Kangor replied. Gear gave a sigh of relief. Kangor put a finger to his chin and added, "But I've never dealt with one so enraged as Talon, though." Gear gulped catching Kangor's ear.

Static placed his hands on the back of his chair. He kept his eyes on the smooth wood, yet beneath the surface he was ready to run off. Still there was something within him that commanded he stay as it was his only option of ending the nightmare.

Kangor sighed. The two superteens looked up. "Look, if you're not ready for this…I don't know what will happen. I don't even know if I'll be able to control her." Kangor looked straight ahead where Static stood across from him. His eyes met with the teenager's. He had only one question. "Do you want to do this?"


	11. The Summoning

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Thank you Worker72 for your review of the last chapter.

Author's Note: I couldn't find any information on Talon's last name so I used the one I gave her in my other story.

On with the story!

* * *

All eyes were on Static as the final decision was his. He could see the apprehension seeping through Gear's mask, displayed on his trembling fingers. He could almost hear his best friend praying that he would choose otherwise. Static's gaze switched to Ferret who merely greeted him with a creepy grin. Just staring at the lanky meta-human reminded him of Gear's warning. Static shook away the ominous thoughts and returned his attention to the man before him.

Kangor stood with his arms crossed and his eyes solely on the electric wielder. Static's brain reminded him again and again of his dream. Part of him knew that there was no trusting Kangor despite the circumstances. The other part wanted to rid himself of Talon's curse forever. Either way contained a risk, he merely needed to find out which was greater.

Kangor checked his watch then lifted his gaze to Static. "One minute. Make your choice."

Static inhaled then held his breath. He glanced over at the scars covering Ferret's arms. He could clearly see the scarlet lines tangling about his eyeballs. The cut on Gear's face was fading, but the memory would always remain.

Static met Kangor's stare. He narrowed his brow and muttered one sentence. "Let's do it."

Kangor smiled. He took his seat with the other three following his lead. Kangor sat across from Static. To Static's left was Gear and on the hero's right was Ferret. Kangor removed his shades and placed them in his pocket. The candlelight flickered across the giant's face. Both Static and Gear gasped at the sight of Kangor's pure black eyes with two lines of red only differing by two shades surrounded the iris. Those inhuman eyes focused on the center candle. The wax bled onto the base of the golden holder.

The area smelt of gasoline due to the massive leak from when the caretaker mowed the grass just that morning. He ran over a few shards of glass left behind when a few hooligans used the cemetery as the site for their party two nights prior. One of the drunks dropped a beer bottle on a tombstone laying the slivers about the grass. When the mower approached that area a jagged piece shot up out of the blade and cut the fuel line and nearly sliced the man's leg. By the time the caretaker realized it was too late to reverse the action, besides there were very few who would complain about a few drops soaking the grass. Ferret was the only one truly bothered by the smell.

Kangor closed his eyes and began chanting in a whispered voice as they slipped into midnight.

OCTOBER 31

Static glanced over at Gear who tightly bit his lip. He closed his eyes and muttered a silent prayer that he and his friend would be safe during the ordeal. Static opened his eyes and turned his attention over to the boy on his right. Ferret's eyes were glued onto the burning flame. Static could see the light's movements in Ferret's pupils.

Ferret felt Static's stare and turned to face him. Static nearly jumped when the seemingly comatose boy meet his eyes. Ferret's grin increased while his eyes narrowed.

Static swallowed then said, "Ferret…why are you two…" he nodded at Kangor whose eyes were closed. "Why are you helping me?"

Ferret sighed. He looked down at his own hands. His skin had indeed fallen into a moth's pallor. He could not remember the last time he had taken in food.

"You've only seen a small portion of what she can do," Ferret answered in a hushed voice. "She may have taken over your thoughts, but she's not taken your will." Static gulped. Ferret smirked then added, "I just want to be able to sleep again." His smile faded. "Of my own will."

"Alright, everyone," Kangor said interrupting the side conversation. "All of us will now join hands."

Kangor extended his palms in both directions. Ferret gave no hesitation and clamped his around Kangor's. Gear was more reluctant to take the invitation from the man he considered a foe for so long. He looked over at Static who gave him a reassuring smile and nod. Gear twisted his lips and went against his better judgment.

"I hope this ends it," Static said as he took hold of Ferret's hand.

Ferret smiled. "Me too."

Kangor looked at each person. "All of you need to understand this will only work if she feels welcome. Also she is a restless spirit who, as we see by what happened to Ferret, is very dangerous, don't do anything to provoke her." He paused for a few seconds. "Focus and only one person is to speak at a time. This may take a while."

Gear groaned earning a glare from the medium. He gave a quick apology then returned his attention to the centerpiece not relinquishing the recurring thoughts from his mind that the séance was a horrible decision.

Static closed his eyes. The images of Talon's broken body reaching for him surfaced to his mind. Her eyes held such sorrow. She looked as though she wanted to speak, but lacked the ability. He now wished he would have asked her purpose for visiting instead of standing there like a helpless child. As Kangor stated, he was the one who would have to set things right.

The image of Talon's rotting claw aiming for his flesh surfaced. He could still see the amount of hatred displayed through those decaying eyeballs. He could clearly remember the gritted teeth as she reared back her arm for the attack. He held back a gasp upon realization of the company he was in.

His eyes shot open when a sudden thought struck him. It never occurred before that moment that while he and Gear were occupied with calling upon the ghost and She-Bang out of commission, every bang baby in Dakota could be running rampant throughout the city. Static wondered if that was one of the reasons Gear tried so hard to persuade him to decline Kangor's offer. Static opened his eyes to see Kangor preparing himself to call upon the spirit. He sat back against his chair and kept a channel open; if there was any distress in Dakota requiring his assistance he would be able to hear.

Kangor stared at the burning candle. He narrowed his eyes and began to speak. "We gather here to call upon the spirit of our deceased loved one, Teresa Maraz." Static and Gear exchanged glances having never heard her human name spoke aloud before. They were unaware that the other meta-humans referred to each other by those names. Static returned his attention to the present matter. Kangor continued, "Teresa, if you can hear us, please let your presence be known."

The group waited for any response. They sat in silence for two minutes. Gear fidgeted in his seat. He turned his face to Static who replied with a half smile. Kangor kept his focus on the light before him, not once moving his eyes from the target. Even when he blinked his eyes remained where they were before the quick flutter of eyelashes.

Another five minutes passed without any response.

Gear let out a sigh. "This is stupid, we're just wasting—"

"Shh!" came Ferret's retort.

Gear glared at the rodent who replied with a glare of his own.

"If you don't want to be here you can leave," Kangor instructed without breaking his concentration. "But please keep the conversation to a minimum. We can't break our focus."

Gear groaned. "You can't be serious."

A death glare from Kangor showed the genius just how serious he was. Gear gulped from the amount of anger stored up in that one stare, wishing that Kangor would once more conceal his eyes with the shades. He sank back against his chair and regained his composure with his hands tightly clasped inside the other participants'.

Kangor decided to give it another try. "Teresa, tonight is yours," he cried. "If you can hear this call, please come to us."

The request was followed by another two minutes of silence. After that point there was a rustling in the leaves which made all save Kangor jump. They turned their heads in the direction of the sound. A few leaves whirled past the gravestone closest to where they were positioned.

Gear held in a groan as he fell back against his chair. Though he could not see past his friend's mask Static could tell Gear glared daggers in his direction. Static knew if this séance did not work he would never hear the end of it.

Suddenly the wind picked up, blowing out one of the candles. The temperature dropped a few degrees and an army of leaves scattered in their direction. Gear yelped when they hit him in the back of the head, falling into his lap. Static closed his eyes and waited for the tricks to end, he was ready for the meat of the ceremony.

"This is silly!" Gear yelled as he stood.

Static and Ferret followed his movement. Ferret muttered something about Gadget-boy breaking the circle having an effect on the outcome. Kangor kept his eyes shut, unaware of his surroundings, while channeling for any sign of Talon.

Gear's eyes fell on Static. "I can't believe you dragged me into this."

"Hey, I didn't drag you to anything," Static retorted. "As I recall I told you to stay behind. You chose to come along."

"That's 'cause I didn't want anything to happen to you," Gear responded. "But you've been too quick to fall for their bait." Static's lips displayed his confusion. Gear growled then pointed at Ferret. "He made up this story about a ghost and you bought it." He then pointed to Kangor. "And he's making up this whole witchery story as a way to distract us from something important. And what do you know, it worked. We're here…" he pointed to the soil beneath his feet. "…instead of out there where we're probably needed."

"I have an ear out for that," Static said zapping electricity to show his friend that he had been using his powers to collect radio waves from news stations. "If anything happens I'll be the first to know." He put a hand on Gear's shoulder. "I know this is weird. Please, don't stay on my behalf. I know the unknown of the paranormal scares you. I'll be fine." He gave Gear a confident smile. "If Talon does show up I don't want you to get hurt."

"But…" Gear began.

Static shook his head. "I'm staying. I want this to end." He nodded at Kangor. "And if he is the only one who can release me from this curse I'm going to trust him." Static saw the pain and worry painted all over his friend's face. He repeated, "I'll be fine."

The two turned their attention to the two former members of the Rough Pack sitting at the table. Ferret glared at the two who had the nerve to interrupt the ritual before Talon made her appearance. Kangor, however, seemed to not have noticed. His eyes were in a glossy gaze awaiting a response. His free hand was still clenched as though holding onto another.

He moved his head startling the other three. He spoke the same sentence he repeated through the duration of Static and Gear's conversation. "Please tell us your reason for lingering."

Static returned to the table and sat down. He looked over at Ferret who replied with a glare. Ferret's eyes suddenly widened when he realized the hero's silence. The rodent turned to face his friend. His irises and pupils seemed to have vanished leaving only slots of white. Kangor repeated that phrase once more.

"What's going on?" Static whispered to Ferret. The mentioned merely shrugged with his mouth agape. Static gulped and clenched his fist waiting for any kind of response. He felt his stomach tighten, near certain he did not want to discover the reason for Talon's lingering.

"I've never seen him like this before," Ferret said in a shaky voice.

Static's eyes returned to Kangor. The mentioned tilted his head back. He made a sound similar to a hack. He snapped his head back forward and leaned against the table. His hands gripped at the wood surrounding. Kangor stood and stared at the three with empty eyes and a foaming mouth. He called out inaudible words with his hands reaching towards Static.

Ferret rushed to his friend's side, calling out his name. Kangor stared down at the scrawny boy and smacked him aside. Ferret smashed into the side of the table, fortunately being spared from the flames. He stood up and clutched onto Kangor's arm. The giant grabbed Ferret by the hair and slammed his head against the wooden surface. Blood spurted from Ferret's nose and he fell unconscious below with his chin tucked into his chest and one arm slumped over his leg.

Kangor turned his attention to Static. His eyes burned into Static's soul. The electric weilder stepped back with Gear following his lead.

Kangor smirked. He parted his lips and a voice that was not his own began to speak. "So long I waited for him to take off that stupid necklace." Kangor's grin widened. "Ferret was easy to control, but a natural medium gives me much more freedom."

Static glanced down at the talisman resting above his heart. "Oh no," he said in a quiet voice. Gear being the only one to hear turned to look at the speaker. Static took a quick glimpse at Gear then returned his attention to Kangor. "This was the only thing protecting him. Now that I have it—" He was cut off when Kangor's fist came flying at his face.

Static jumped out of the way and fell onto his back. He quickly jumped up, narrowly escaping a second blow. Kangor was quite fast despite his size. Static had to stay on his guard as he once found out the hard way in a fight with Kangor that his punches hurt nearly as much as his kicks. Static was almost convinced the giant had metal plates in his knuckles.

Gear reached into his pocket for a zap cap. He gripped his fingers around the object and reared back his hand to toss it at the victim's feet. As if armed with acute hearing Kangor whipped around in the direction of the hero and ripped the zap cap from Gear's hand, nearly taking the appendage with it. Gear cried out in pain as he tried to bend his hand back the correct way.

Static narrowed his brow. "Alright, Talon, that's enough!" Kangor turned his attention towards Static. The hero had his fists clenched and a glare that was ready to do some damage. "You want me, here I stand." Static pounded his own chest. "I'm not running from you. They brought you here and I want to end this now."

Ferret regained consciousness and looked up with a heavy moan. Through blurry vision he saw Static powering up to unleash his fury on the immense meta-human before him. Ferret gasped having remembered what happened. He gripped the table to help him stand. Ferret's legs wobbled and he fell, taking the table with him. The candles went flying, one preparing its landing on Ferret himself. Gear saw the danger approaching and scooped the rodent up before the flame had a chance to do any damage. Ferret and Gear landed on the other side of where the table once stood, Ferret clutching Gear's shirt for dear life.

Several candles landed nearby and one hit the line of gasoline spilt from the lawnmower earlier. Combined with the fuel and the decaying leaves and grass, the ground lit up. The flames encircled Static and Kangor.

Static reached for his disk only to have it tossed away by the larger man. Static yelped as Kangor increased his grip on his wrist. Static kicked Kangor in the shin which sent him toppling into the flames. Static let out a gasp while the bang baby's jacket became ablaze. There was a shrill shriek along with a white mist that lifted from Kangor's body. The mist took the form of a woman Static knew too well. Talon's eyes stared directly into Static's soul. Her glare was one he would never be able to erase from his mind.

Ferret and Gear were able to rescue an unconscious Kangor from the fire. Ferret ripped the blazing jacket from Kangor's body and beat the fabric until it no longer burned. Once making sure Kangor was alive with very few burns Gear turned to see a white glow shielding the other beings from his vision. He called out Static's name which never penetrated the young man's ears.

Within the circle the flames could not touch Static's body due to the aura surrounding Talon. Static could hear the crackling of the fire which gave him some insight to reality. He wondered if this was all a ploy to burn him alive without him knowing. That thought soon passed as Static realized the Meta-Breed would all die for a chance to see him set ablaze and bask in the sound of his screams.

The vapor form slowly transformed into solid shape. The scrapes and scabs were worse than Static dreamt. Dried blood was caked and clotted all about her arms and neck. Her fists were clenched and her arms shaking, her body slightly hunched over. Her face looked mangled with her eyes being the only thing constant to when she was alive. She took a step forward, walking with a bit of a limp. Static's eyes fell to her ankle to find it severely twisted to the left.

Static took a deep breath then firmly planted his feet in the soil. He only hoped he would be able to leave the graveyard at the end of the night.

Static looked Talon straight in the eyes. "I'm here, Talon. I'm not going anywhere." Talon smirked. A chill ran through Static's body. He lifted his fists by his sides. "I'm here. What do you want from me?"

Talon spoke not a word. She leapt and spread her fingers, her claws ready for the strike. Static jumped away in time, restraining himself from a counterattack. Talon landed in a kneeling position. She quickly stood and faced the mortal standing before her. Static panted. He adjusted the collar on his shirt. Though he could not see it, he felt the flames coming closer. It mattered not, by the end of the night, whether he be dead or alive, Talon's haunting would end.


	12. Final Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first draft.

Edit 5/29/2013: So as I was uploading this to Deviantart I reread the last few chapters and realized that my second ending was terrible. Therefore I decided to change it back to my original (and creepier) ending. A few years ago I decided against it because I couldn't figure out how to work in the final confrontation between Talon and Static with my original ending, and I though it was particularly graphic and frightening. Not knowing if I wanted to take such a risk I came up with something new. That being said, I've found a way to make it all work, and also with some of the other stuff I've written, I'm not worried about posting this one anymore. So now the original ending is in place and the alternate sucky ending deleted.

Please let me know if the T rating is still okay, or if because of this chapter it needs an M rating.

Warning: This chapter does get pretty violent and disturbing.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story.

* * *

Ferret rested on his knees with one hand supporting Kangor's back and the other firmly on his chest. Gear frantically searched his array of weapons and tools for anything that could extinguish the flames. His hand gripped a water-cap which was promptly thrown at the fire. The cap exploded and the water expelled. Only a small fraction of the fire was contained as the horror at the limited supply of Gear's newest invention. Static would fry before he put out a tenth of the flames.

He gripped at his hair then turned to face the other meta-human.

"Ferret, quick, toss me Kangor's jacket!" Gear exclaimed.

Ferret nodded and gingerly removed the item from his friend's body. He balled the jacket up then threw it to the other. Gear grasped the wad of cloth then stepped up to the fire. He began beating at the base only to watch in horror as the jacket became engulfed with flames. Gear dropped the garment and stepped away from the glowing death trap. He called out Static's name a few more times listening through the fire's screams for any sound of his friend.

Gear gulped and took a deep breath before he placed one foot at the bottom of the fire. It seemed as if the fire had lost all traces of reality and now functioned on a supernatural sense. Gear tried to maneuver himself through the flames. He placed one hand across his brow and called out for Static once more knowing by daybreak he would be hoarse. The flickering orange and yellow shielded any sign of the other human within its keep. Gear moved forward only to be pushed back by some invisible force. He widened his eyes at the sight of a blinding white light. Its soft humming drowned out the flickering of the surroundings as it gave one last heave that tossed Gear from the circle. The hero landed on his back beside Ferret.

The smaller meta-human jumped up, nearly allowing Kangor's head to collide with the ground. Ferret caught him in time and gently rested his head on the surface. He hovered over Gear who pushed him away. Gear scrambled to his feet and headed back towards the prison that held his dear friend.

Ferret grabbed Gear's arm. "It's useless," the rodent spoke.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to try," Gear retorted.

Ferret shook his head. "You don't get it. Talon's in there with him." Gear turned to face the lanky criminal. Ferret's eyes were fixed on the fire. "I saw it in my dream. She told me she was going to seal him off from any help. She made sure of it." His tone lowered. "No one's gonna interfere now."

Gear found himself at a temporary loss of words. When he regained control of his mouth he growled then grasped hold of the front of Ferret's jacket. Gear lifted the smaller bang baby off the ground until their eyes were at level. "And you're telling me this now?" he hissed. Ferret groaned at the warm spit that landed on his cheek. Gear shook him. "Answer me! You know something about this you better start talking now!"

It was now Ferret's turn to fall speechless.

"You deliberatley let him walk into a trap?" Gear accused.

Ferret narrowed his brow then yanked himself out of Gear's grasp. Ferret's tone shortened. "Look, we all knew this was going to happen. Even him." Ferret pointed to where Static stood trapped within the flames. Seeing the horror overtake Gear's body calmed the rodent's voice. Ferret sighed. "She had to face him one-on-one. Static knew it had to be this way just like me and Kangor did." He paused as the very same thought he had been denying since the first flame flared up pounded through his brain. "I just didn't know it would happen this way."

Gear glared at the lanky meta-human before tossing him to the ground. He searched for any gadget that could be used to rescue his friend. Ferret lifted his head and let his gaze meet the seven-foot flames.

Gear began to levitate with the help of Backpack. The flames spread through the cemetery setting ablaze any leaf or blade of grass. At least the monuments were safe from destruction. He tossed a water-cap at the smaller flames which sizzled into smoke before it reached Kangor's unconscious body.

"Static!" Gear called into the small opening overhead that peaked out from the towering smoke. Gear held his hand against his mouth to no avail. He turned his head to the side and coughed violently while the black smoke surrounded him. "Static!" Gear tried again in a strained voice before his lungs attempted to fight off the invading force. Gear's eyes stung while he tried to make his way through the clearing. A new set of flames shot up, barely missing his clothes, but the force was enough to send him backwards.

Gear landed on his arm atop of a tombstone. He cried out in pain and carefully stood, holding tight to the screaming appendage. He released his hold only to regret when the next movement sent sharp pains through his lower arm.

The sound of cackling caught his attention. Gear turned his head to see Ferret laughing heartily with his hands grabbing his stomach.

"You don't get it," Ferret laughed. "Sh-she won't let you interfere." Ferret continued to laugh as Gear stared at the climbing fire.

"I'm not going to give up," he declared while Ferret continued to laugh.

Gear charged towards the fire. He broke through only to have them engulf his person. The superteen screamed while the fire slowly consumed him. Behind his yells he never heard the harmonious laughter of host and spirit.

Ferret's laughter rang through the open air. "She won't let you interfere." As he cackled tears began to spill down his face. Gear's skin charred while the flames continued to dance.

* * *

Static stood up straight with his feet planted and his fists clenched. Even if the night proved to be his last, he was not going down without a fight. The spirit before him showed no sign of backing down. Her glare focused on one being, the one she was determined to join her in the afterlife.

Talon readied herself to lunge at the hero, her goal to rip out his throat. Static saw the fury in her eyes. Never before, not even when dealing with the most vicious members of the Meta-Breed, had he witnessed such an enormous hatred. There was nothing the hero could use against her. Through it all there was still a hint of pity in Static's heart for the lifeless woman.

"This is senseless, Talon," Static spoke, not removing the scowl from his face. "There is no need to be violent. We can talk this out."

Before speaking Static was certain that there was no possible way for Talon's eyes to narrow further than their current state, but as his sentence finished he soon found out he was mistaken. She jumped in the air, her shredded wings struggling to keep her up. She opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream which released her spiraled energy attack. Static turned his head to find himself trapped. Static merely raised his arms and channeled his electric shield to block the attack. The violet waves split into two directions which headed for the glowing walls which imprisoned him.

Talon smirked. Static's eyes widened as he realized the white aura served not only as a force field from the fire, but doubled as a mirror to bounce back the attack. Not having time to cancel the counter the beams hit the living youth, searing the jacket from his arms. The energy wave seemed tenfold the amount he remembered through past encounters. The spirals took their time shredding his flesh, each scream increasing Talon's smirk. He let out a yell and fell to his knees, clutching his injured biceps.

Talon stepped in front of the hero. Static glanced up to find her frowning down at him. She reared back her arm then quickly let her fist collide with Static's jaw. There was no time for him to cry out in pain as his back landed against the force field, quickly incinerating the clothing then scorching his skin. He fell facedown in the dirt. Talon kicked Static in the chin which landed him on his back. She grabbed him by the hair and thrust him against the wall. Talon's energy died down enough for the flames to freely lap at Static's face. He watched a stray spark land on what little remained of his jacket. The tattered garment smoldered into ash.

The scent of burning grass mixed with the toxic fumes of gasoline filled his nose. Static held his breath as he searched his brain for any strategy. Talon's grip on his neck tightened. It was only a matter of time before she crushed his windpipe or the flames used his body for fuel.

Static's eyes met with the sadistic ones belonging to Talon. He grimaced while apologizing in his mind for what had to happen. Static released electric waves from his body which startled the harpy. With Talon distracted Static used the opportunity to kick her in the stomach. Talon released her hold on his neck and stumbled backwards, never falling. Static jumped to his feet. The second he saw the distorted frown upon her face he immediately regretted his decision.

Talon vanished before Static's eyes. The electric wielder surveyed the area, knowing she would not leave in the midst of her revenge. She appeared behind Static and delivered a blow with her elbow to his back. Static yelled as he fell to the ground. Static's nails dug into the ground as he groaned while trying to pull himself to his knees. He looked up to find Talon hovering above him. Her reached out her arm and positioned her hand above his face. The bloodthirsty claws extended, ready to feed on his eyeballs. Static never imagined himself falling to Talon. He listened as a cackle escaped her throat complete with a huge smile. His gaze dropped to her hand which made his eyes widen to see her fingers trembling.

Static noticed the hesitation in Talon's face. Behind the hatred he could sense a hint of sorrow. He took the opportunity to lift himself to his feet and take a step back. Talon responded with a retreat of her own. Once she found her feet she repositioned her hands and readied them to strike. Static could almost hear the chanting in her brain repeating the order to end his life. Still there was something that steadied Talon's arm. That moment of hesitation gave him all the reason he needed to take that last chance.

"Why are you taking your time?" Static asked in a calm voice. He needed to probe further. Talon replied with a growl. Static laughed. "What's the matter? Don't you talk anymore?" He stared into her eyes. "If you're going to kill me you might as well hurry up. This fire will soon die down and you'll lose your chance."

Talon tossed her head to the side and jumped back to gain enough room for the final blow. Static gulped, almost certain he lost his one chance. Through it all Static kept his cool, refusing to let Talon see him stumble as she had allowed him to witness her hesitation.

Static crossed his arms. "You don't want to kill me, do you?" Talon's eyes widened. Static smiled. "This is the moment you've been waiting for and you hesitated." Talon replied with another growl. Static stepped forward forcing Talon into a retreat. "I thought this is what you wanted so bad."

Static lifted his arm and lowered it towards Talon. She quickly slashed at his forearm. The blood fell at a steady pace, quickly staining the ground. Static winced as he told himself it was a sacrifice to be made if his plan worked out.

Static forced away the pain and looked the fuming ghost in the eyes. "I can understand your mad." Static inhaled then said, "You have every right to be. It's my fault." He closed his eyes tightly trying to swallow what he finally admitted outloud. He returned his gaze to the woman before him. "But this is no way to help you rest in peace." Static moved forward, forcing Talon against the barrier of her own force field. "Will you be able to rest knowing the last thing you did on this earth was take another life. You're not evil. Okay, you may have done some bad things while you were alive, but I know deep down you're not an evil person."

Talon looked away.

Static put a hand on her shoulder. "I swear to you it was an accident…one I wish I could take back every day." He took a deep breath then added, "And I will feel that guilt for the rest of my life."

Talon stepped back. The scowl crept up into a smile.

"Yes, yes you will," Talon said with a cackle. The laughter amplified and shook the foundation.

Static fell to his knees with his hands over his ears. The laughter echoed around him. Static turned his head and gasped as he only saw a black void behind him. The hero turned to once more face the ghostly form of Talon. He stared wide at her figure set ablaze, yet not burning. She walked towards him causing him to automatically retreat in response. He howled as the heat seared his skin. He moved forward and tripped over a large rock which sent him toppling to the ground. He landed on his face.

Static tried to close his eyes but an invisible force kept him from doing so. That laughter echoed, that sound causing him to cringe. A stream of blood leaked from his nose. Static glanced up just in time to watch Talon claw at him. Static bit his lip while he sank further into the ground. A hand reached out from the ground, clamping its fingers about his ankle. Static pulled and tore the rotting flesh from the hand. With a second pull three fingers were severed and the remaining two continued to grab its prey.

Static backed up into the legs of the original ghost. He stared up at the specter's grinning face. She leaned over his shoulder, the rancid smell of the inside of her mouth gagging him. Her laughter echoed around him causing the nearby gravestones to crack. Static looked back to see that same empty space. There was no escape.

"No, you'll never forget, I won't let you," Talon laughed. "Never." With that the ghost grabbed his hand and pulled it in the opposite direction until it the wrist snapped. "No one will help you," Talon whispered. She then repeated the action with the other hand as the three forms vanished, their laughter still surrounding him.

Talon stepped in front of the living being and knelt in front of him. Unable to use his hands he tried to form an electric shock. The waves bounced around Talon, none of them effecting her. She laughed while grabbing both of his shoulders, allowing her claws to sink into his flesh. He cried out which gave the spirit just what she wanted. With one last laugh she reached for his throat. The skin on her jaw split as she laughed. The eyeballs vanished leaving only gaping holes staring back at the living meta-human. What appeared to be black blood leaked from the empty sockets and down her cheeks.

The liquid dripped to the ground, painting the grass its shade. The ground formed a black void. The flames quickly dissipated. They formed into solid, black walls that towered miles above the two. Static glanced up and had to squint to make out what little light radiated from what he believed was the moon. His hands touched the cold, stone walls. He called out for help, but his cries were silenced before they reached halfway up the prison. He tried to release an electric jolt, but it backfired, stunning him.

Static fell to the ground. He coughed then tried again. As before the electric fields surrounded him, filling his insides with intense agony. He fell to the ground, panting and looking up at what was left of the sky. Static opened his mouth to speak but all words had left him. He attempted a scream, but like his pleas for help, they were silenced. His broken wrist with dangling fingers reached his throat to find it cold. He reached with his limp hand to no avail. The small flicker of light burned out leaving him in a world of darkness.

"You'll never forget," Talon chanted. "No one will help you." Static could barely see her moving before him. "You'll dwell here forever. This is your final residence."

Her figure disappeared into the shadows and the last thing he heard was that laughter resonating. That same laughter that would haunt his ears until his dying breath.


	13. The Pawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Thank you Worker72, Someoneyoudon'tknow, Kenandmokuro, Sailor GaOn Donut, and DJatomica69 for your reviews of the previous draft.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

From atop the mausoleum a shadow figure smirked. He was barely able to control his laughter at the sight of Dakota's greatest hero being forced into a straitjacket. The paramedics led him to the ambulance. It was hardly a feat for he continued to mutter about being trapped in a world of darkness. A sheet was placed over Gear's head before he too was loaded in a different ambulance. The crime scene investigators stood around the wreckage left from the false seance.

"The plan was too perfect," Ebon said with a laugh.

"Perhaps we should pursue theatrics instead," Hotstreak jested as he watched his old foes leave his life forever. One would be stored in a metal box and the other in a padded room.

"How long did it take you to control your powers?" Kangor asked.

Hotstreak shrugged. "It's something I do in my spare time." His smile widened as he recalled the moment he accidentally set Gear ablaze. It was not in the original plan, in fact Gear was not to be involved at all. They all figured that once Static fell it was only a matter of time before the rest followed in his steps. Now with Gear out of the way and She-Bang injured, they were one step closer to their master plan.

"Don't forget our lead actors," Kangor said as he nodded to Ferret.

The rodent laughed at the mention.

"You almost screwed things up!" Ebon barked.

He ran a hand through his hair then stated, "I was worried when I got caught, but hey I fixed it, didn't I?"

Even Ebon had to give him credit for his quick thinking. The possession story worked perfectly in their favor. Luckily Ebon had watched the exchange and was able to instruct the others on the changes. Talon smiled for it was time for her to make her debut appearance.

"Still I should get the Oscar," Talon said as she stepped forward. The costume makeup still decorated her face. She had to admit it was fun to have her chance to tear Static apart. After all the boy had been nothing but a pain to her from the beginning. Now he was gone for good and she had herself to pat on the back.

"What about your fake medium skit," Shiv mentioned.

"It's not fake," Kangor replied. "I really can see them. It's just best I don't let them know."

Kangor leaned against the mausoleum wall with crossed arms. The others stared for a short wall, none of them wanting to inquire further. Kangor's family had history with the supernatural and his teammates respected him enough to leave it at that. It would remain yet another detail about their dark colleague that was best to remain a mystery.

The Meta Breed awaited the moment the authorities left the scene so that they could begin their real celebration. The city of Dakota had no idea of the changes in store for it.

"Please, can I go now?" a small voice asked. The group all stared down at young Mirage. She had her arms wrapped about herself and tried to keep herself from trembling.

"Did you have fun, Sweetie?" Shiv asked with a chuckle.

Mirage looked away from him. She had tear stains on her cheeks that were lazily wiped away. She felt disgusting like a traitor, especially after what Static did for her a few years ago. However, for her brother she had no other choice. He needed the medicine that Ebon vowed to provide in exchange for her illusions.

The girl took a deep breath then looked into the white eyes of the shadowman. "You made a promise," she said boldly. "You better not go back on it."

"I'll keep my word, girl," Ebon said. He mockingly patted her on the head and then in a false kind voice added, "This never would've happened without your help."

Again Mirage had to keep herself from crying. Were her brother's life not on the line she would have never consented to such an act. She only hoped that someday Static would break free from that world she helped to trap him in, and when that day came she prayed he would find it in his heart to forgive her.

"Come on, we're not finished yet," Ebon said as he formed a portal in the ground. The rest of the Meta Breed followed leaving Mirage alone in the cemetery.

The little girl walked over to where the she had forced her hero to witness those gruesome sights. She ducked beneath the crime scene tape and planted her feet where Static had once stood. The nightmare fuel Ebon made her look at for inspiration for her illusions would haunt her nightmares for years to come. She knelt down in the grass where that fake talisman had fallen. Why the investigators had overlooked it was a mystery. She brought the costume necklace to her chest and wept.

"Forgive me," she whispered hoping the words would somehow reach his ears.

* * *

There you have it, the original ending to the story. It's not too different from the other one, but it is much darker. I didn't know how to do the whole Static goes insane without making it cheesy. I still think it's kind of cheesy, but I feel that I found a way to make it seem plausible.

I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
